Nuclear Blast Perigo Mediterrâneo
by Cintia de Gemeos
Summary: Dois Petroleiros que abasteceriam a base petrolifera de Atenas e que seriam responsáveis por um projeto que ajudaria milhares de crianças carentes, foram extraviados, Saga foi o escolhido para investigar este caso e acaba descobrindo que seu grande amor e
1. Iremos encontrar os NPP'S

**Nuclear Blast – Perigo Mediterrâneo.**

Capítulo I – Iremos encontrar os NPPG's

Japão, 02:08hs.

Setor Administrativo da Petrol Graad base central.

"Senhor Yakama, o que aconteceu para me ligar a esta hora da madrugada?"  
"Senhorita Kido, agora a pouco, recebemos um pedido de emergência dos petroleiros que estavam indo para a Grécia." – O gerente geral da fundação expressava muita aflição.  
"Como? Emergência! O quê ouve?" – Saori franzia o cenho de preocupação.  
"Os dois petroleiros NPPG 01 e NPPG 02 que saiu de Damasco com destino à Grécia, carregados com cerca de 2 milhões de litros de petróleo cada um, parecem que foram extraviados."  
"O quê? Mas como isso foi acontecer?"  
"Não sabemos exatamente, após termos recebido o pedido de emergência, tentamos rastreá-lo, mas não conseguimos, perdemos totalmente o contato. Eles parecem que evaporaram. Acho que eles foram roubados."  
"Senhor Yakama, faça agora mesmo o rastreamento da saída estes navios."  
"Sim senhorita!"

xxxxx

Centro de pesquisas Petrol Graad.

"Senhorita, nossos computadores confirmam a saída dos navios ás 22:00hs do dia 19 de fevereiro. O alarme de emergência foi ativado ás 1:26hs de hoje."  
"O que faremos? Não podemos abrir mão do nosso projeto, ele irá beneficiar mais de milhões de crianças carentes, e é esta carga imensa que será responsável por isso."  
"Senhorita mantenha-se calma, eu prometo que irei descobrir alguma coisa. Primeiro nós vamos detectar todos os dispositivos que foram implantados nos navios."  
"Que seja bem rápido, por favor."

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar.

"Senhor, nossa missão obteve sucesso!" – Era um homem de barba negra bem serrada e possuía um semblante bastante satisfeito.  
"Muito bem Torrês! Quantos litros aproximadamente?" – Este já era um homem mais velho de cabelos grisalhos e possuía um semblante rude. Fumava um charuto.  
"Aproximadamente 2 milhões em cada um senhor."  
"Magnífico! Esta carga seria a fonte de alimentação na base da Grécia."  
"Mas senhor, não correremos riscos?"  
"Deixe de ser medroso Torrês! A Nuclear Blast é uma usina nuclear, acha que iriam desconfiar da gente? E além do mais, esta valiosa carga ficará bem escondida em nosso abrigo mediterrâneo."  
"Mas nós não fabricamos armas senhor?"  
"Claro idiota! Fabricamos armas aqui. Lá fora, temos uma usina nuclear. Hahahahahahaha."  
"Bom sendo assim, não irei me preocupar."  
"Quero só ver a cara daquela menininha mimada nas reportagens. Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahah hahahahahahahah."

Santuário.

Haviam passado-se dois anos após a guerra contra Hades, Athena ressuscitou todos os seus cavaleiros que foram mortos, os de bronze casaram-se com suas antigas paixões e foram morar no santuário, de menos Seiya que ainda esperava por Saori, Os de ouro continuavam os mesmos, exceto os que casaram como Shura com Shina, Aioria com Marin e Kanon com Sullamyta. Sullamyta é a amazona de tigre pardo, irmã mais velha de Samylla, a amazona de tigre branco, duas belas jovens européias. Samylla era a portadora de um corpo perfeito de pele bem clara e uma bela cabeleira dourada que combinava exatamente com aquele par de orbes verdes.  
Sullamyta possuía longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Além de ter um corpo com curvas perfeitas era exatamente cinco centímetros mais alta do que sua irmã, possuía uma estatura de 170cm.

Athena como possui uma percepção incrível, notara que seus cavaleiros viviam desanimados e sem perspectiva alguma pois suas vidas antes, eram focadas em lutas e mais lutas. Percebendo o grave andamento das coisas no santuário e na fundação, resolveu instalar mais um porto petrolífero e fazer seus amigos mudarem de vida. Primeiro ofereceu cursos rápidos e precisos para todos os cavaleiros de ouro e amazonas, depois passou a dividir o treinamento com o trabalho. Na parte da manhã uns treinavam e outros trabalhavam e vice-versa, na parte da tarde acontecia o mesmo, folgavam aos sábados e domingos. Os de bronze estavam encarregados de estudarem e formarem primeiro. Athena definitivamente não queria que seus amigos pensassem que eram apenas máquinas de cessarem guerras.

Shion e Donko lideravam o santuário. Os Cavaleiros de ouro e as amazonas gerenciavam toda base petrolífera de Atenas. Saga e Samylla (manhã), Kanon e Sullamyta (tarde) eram os administradores gerais da base de cargas e descargas de petróleo em Atenas. Sem a assinatura deles é impossível chegar ou sair qualquer navio.  
Aioros e Kamus (manhã), Mú e Shaka (tarde) ficavam por conta da contabilidade, Aldebaran (manhã) e Fabrízzio/MM (tarde) fiscalizavam e policiavam as cargas além de controlarem o estoque, Aioria e Marin (Manhã), Shura e Shina (tarde) eram responsáveis pelas vendas e postos de abastecimentos, Afrodite (manhã) e Miro (tarde) pela parte das doações. Todos eles tinham cargos muito importantes e ganhavam muito bem, porém não podiam e nem queriam abrir mão de lutarem pela paz e amor na terra.

Relembrando, equipe da manhã: Saga, Samylla, Aioros, Kamus, Aldebaran, Aioria, Marin e Afrodite. Equipe da tarde: Kanon, Sullamyta, Mú, Shaka, Fabrizzio, Shura, Shina e Miro.

Os horários eram divididos da seguinte forma: Turno da manhã de 07:00 às 12:00 hs. Turno tarde 13:00 às 18:00 hs. Os Horários de treinos eles que faziam, geralmente era de 07:00 às 11:00 e 14:00 às 18:00 hs.

xxxxx  
Grécia.

Petrol Graad - Base de Atenas.

07:18hs.

"Trim...Trim...Trim."  
"Base petrolífera de Atenas!"  
"Saga é você?"  
"Saori?"  
"Saga! ... Aconteceu uma catástrofe?"  
"Como assim?"  
"Os dois petroleiros foram extraviados."  
"Extraviados?" – Saga estava perplexo.

Neste momento Samylla deu um pulo da cadeira onde assinava alguns papéis.

"Extraviados! O quê?" – Dizia já desconfiada do assunto.  
"Saori, mantenha a calma, quais as providências já tomadas?"  
"Pedi aos responsáveis do setor de comunicação que investiguem pelos satélites o que aconteceu."  
"Eles já deram alguma informação?"  
"Ainda não. Assim que eles me passarem algo, entrarei em contado."  
"Nos mantenham informados."  
"Claro! Saga, por favor, não faça nenhum alarme ainda, espere que eu retornarei a ligar amanhã para dar notícias."  
"Não se preocupe Saori, fique tranqüila que tudo irá ocorrer bem."  
"Obrigada Saga!"  
"Saga o que foi que aconteceu?"  
"Samylla, as cargas de petróleo parecem que foram roubadas!"  
"Por Athena!"  
"Não diga nada a ninguém por enquanto, vamos esperar até amanhã."  
"Trim...Trim...Trim"  
"Este droga de telefone não pára!" – Saga realmente estava incomodado com a situação.  
"Deixe que eu atendo. Base petrolífera de Atenas."  
"Samylla?"  
"Oi Sullamyta" – Disse impaciente.  
"O que foi?"  
"Nada não."  
"Porque você está nervosa."  
"Nada! É que estou assinando alguns papéis." – Samylla estava suando em bicas.  
"Você ta esquisita, mas deixa pra lá, avise o Saga que o Kanon falou que o Miro disse que ele cadastrou mais três comunidades com cerca de 1700 crianças carentes em cada uma."  
"O que? O Miro fez o que?" – Samylla suava mais ainda, acenava desesperadamente para Saga.  
"Ele cadastrou mais três comunidades!"  
"Ah Sim! Irei avisa-lo, beijos!"

xxxxx  
Casa de Gêmeos - Lado B

"Samylla eu ... - Garota esquisita!" – //O que será que deu nela para estar assim tão esbaforida?.  
"O que está pensando meu amor?" – Kanon chegava com três sanduíches na mão.  
"A maluca da sua cunhada, parecia que tava botando um ovo!"  
"O quê?"  
"Deixa pra lá, vai comer estes três sanduíches sozinho?" – Sullamyta estava com os olhos arregalados.  
"Ah amorzinho! Depois desta acordada maravilhosa que você me deu fiquei com fominha"  
"Mas não vai comer isso tudo de jeito nenhum, depois vai ficar gordo e não vai conseguir correr atrás de algum inimigo."  
"Ta bom! Eu te dou um."  
"Primeiro eu quero um beijo."  
"Toda hora!"

xxxxx

"Samylla, quem era?, você está pálida."  
"Saga nós estamos ferrados!"  
"Mais?"  
"O Miro cadastrou mais três comunidades."  
"Droga! Entre em contato com Aldebaran, peça para ele tirar o gráfico do estoque e trazer até aqui."  
"Vou fazer isso, mas, ficando nervoso desse jeito não vai ajudar em nada."  
"Eu só irei me acalmar depois que Aldebaran entrar por esta porta. Vamos ande logo!"  
"Saga!"

Saga era extremamente insuportável quando estava nervoso.

"Trim...Trim...Trim"  
"Petrol Graad."  
"Samylla?"  
"Quem é?" – O Stress fazia com que ela esfregasse a testa.  
"Nikolas."  
"Nik!" – Falava num tom mais baixo para Saga não ouvir, o que foi em vão.

Saga que estava andando de um lado para o outro, ao ouvir aquele nome parou em frente sua companheira de trabalho.

"Como você está?"  
"Bem e você?" – Estava constrangida por Saga estar tão perto.  
"Estou bem, mas ficarei melhor se você fosse almoçar comigo."  
"Almoçar? Eu..."

Neste momento, Saga toma o telefone das mãos de Samylla e o coloca no gancho e depois o tira de novo para evitar que o tal fulano ligue novamente.

"Quê isso Saga?"  
"A senhorita não sabe que horário de trabalho não é para namorar?"  
"Ele não é meu namorado."  
"Mas está doido para ser."  
"Você por acaso tem alguma coisa contra? Sempre trata o Nik assim. Está com ciúmes?"  
"Ciúmes de você? Ahahaha! Quê isso, claro que não! Só estou esperando uma ligação do Japão, não quero a linha ocupada. Ficou bem claro?" – Saga mantinha um sorrisinho irônico.

Samylla sai da sala em direção ao banheiro com os olhos cheios de água. Saga percebera que além de ter sentido ciúmes, havia falado demais.

xxxxx

"Trim...Trim...Trim"  
"Aldebaran."  
"É o Saga. Aldebaran, por favor, tire o gráfico de nível de petróleo e traga até aqui."  
"Já estou chegando aí."  
"Vejamos o que temos aqui. Temos um estoque de 30 de petróleo, SÓ ISSO!"

Xxxxx

"Aqui está Saga."  
"Ótimo Aldebaran! Vamos analisar."  
"O quê, 30? Não vai dá para abastecer todos."  
"Saga, acalme-se, não vai chegar dois petroleiros?"  
"..."

"Saga, eu te fiz uma pergunta."  
"Aldebaran, estamos com sérios problemas."  
"Não estou entendendo."  
"Tudo indica que os navios foram extraviados."  
"O quê?"

xxxxx

Santuário

11:00hs.

"Aí pessoal, vão bora pro trampo."  
"Miro! Chamando pra ir embora trabalhar?"  
"Não enche, ô caranguejo."  
"Vocês dois me irritam!"  
"Qual é Shina, ta de TPM?"  
"Cala a boca Fabrizzio."  
"É impressão minha, ou aqueles dois não vieram de novo?"  
"Quem Shina?"  
"Quem mais Shura? Os recém-casados Kanon e Sullamyta!"  
"Eu nem havia percebido!"  
"Claro você só percebe a Shina."  
"Claro, vou preocupar com mulher dos outros."  
"Que Fofo! Parem com essa melação!" – Shaka dizia irônico.  
"Olhem eles ali."  
"Treinaram bastante meus companheiros?"  
"Mas é muito cara de pau."  
"Qual é muzinho, só estava curtindo minha mulherzinha."  
"Isso você faz de noite!"  
"Mas é que ela me acord..."  
"Cala a boca Kanon!"  
"Calma amorzinho, você não acalmou ainda?"  
"Kanon!"  
"Vamos logo! Tô com muita fome." – Miro passou atropelando os demais.

Xxxxx

Petrol Graad

12:00hs.

"Samylla, me espera! Samylla!"

"O que foi Saga?"  
"Quero que me desculpe se fui grosso com você."  
"Está tudo bem."  
"Vamos Almoçar juntos?"  
"Não, quero ir para casa."  
"Mas você ainda vai fazer almoço e..."  
"Saga, por favor!" – Samylla estava com os olhos marejados.  
"Eu estava nervoso e..."  
"Não quero saber, isso não lhe dá o direito de me tratar daquela maneira."  
"Eu já te pedi desculpas agora você quer que eu faça o quê?"  
"Quero que me leve para casa?"  
"Tudo bem."

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar

"Esvaziem os tanques e explodem os navios!"  
"Mas eles são enormes senhor! Não será de nossa serventia?"  
"Idiotas! Eles irão rastreá-los. Façam o que eu mandei já."  
"Sim senhor!"  
"O que faremos com todo este petróleo senhor."  
"Armas!"  
"Armas?"  
"Lógico que não paspalho, iremos vender aos poucos para a própria Petrol Graad. Ahahahahahahahahah!"

Xxxxx

Santuário.

No turno da tarde ocorreu tudo bem, ninguém estava sabendo de nada,  
Os outros cavaleiros que já haviam trabalhado, treinaram a tarde toda, Saga fez de tudo para se aproximar de Samylla, mas ela o ignorava. Então ele não teve outra alternativa, descontou toda sua raiva em treinamento. A noite estava arrebentado e só pensava em sua cama, mas...

"... Trim...Trim...Trim"  
"Droga! Alô!"  
"Saga!"

"Ah! Oi Saori!"  
"Estava dormindo?"  
"Não!"  
"Minha teoria estava certa, os navios foram roubados."  
"E o que vamos fazer? O Miro cadastrou mais três comunidades. Precisamos de mais petróleo, não podemos deixar de ampararmos aquelas crianças, precisamos fazer alguma coisa."  
"Saga, quero que venha para cá imediatamente com Samylla, vocês farão para mim uma investigação, sei que você é muito bom nisso."  
"E quando iremos?"  
"Mandarei um jato particular amanhã cedo."  
"Ótimo, irei falar com ela e com todos."  
"Sabia que poderia contar com você."  
"Pode contar sempre Athena."  
"Eu sei."  
"Saori, iremos encontra os NPPG's"  
"Obrigada Saga, estou mais tranqüila agora. Boa Noite!"  
"Boa Noite!"

xxxxx

Continua...


	2. Apaixonados?

**Capítulo II – Apaixonados?**

"Kanon Sossega!"  
"Porque minha gatinha?"  
"Ora porque agora eu quero dormir."  
"Dormir?"  
"Tum...Tum... Tum... Kanon!"  
"Essa voz é do Saga?"  
"Parece com a sua então é sim."  
"To indo!"  
"Saga, tem formiga na cama é?"  
"Não é hora para piada."  
"O quê que aconteceu?"  
"Estamos com sérios problemas."  
"Como assim?"  
"Os petroleiros foram extraviados."  
"O quê?"  
"Isso mesmo, precisamos avisar os outros. A saori quer que eu e a Samylla vá investigar o caso, sairemos amanhã de manhã. Onde está a Sullamyta?"  
"Estou aqui." – Sullamyta vinha amarrando seu hobby.  
"Vai meu amor troque de roupa que nós precisamos sair."  
"Agora Kanon?" – Estava com uma carinha de sono.  
"Sullamyta o caso é grave." – Saga dizia coçando a testa.  
"Tubo bem. Vocês estão com uma cara."  
"Saga, acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo, vamos agora avisar os outros."  
"Pronto rapazes, já estou aqui."  
"Sullamyta, peça sua irmã para vim até minha casa, Kanon e eu vamos avisar os outros."  
"Mas do que vocês estão falando?"  
"Você vai ficar sabendo, agora vamos Kanon."  
"Saga não é melhor pedirmos o Mú para fazer isso, ele se tele-transporta e pronto."  
"Boa Kanon, vamos logo então."  
"Mas Saga, Kanon eu não estou... Droga porque eu tenho que ser a última a ficar sabendo de tudo?" – Sullamyta estava revoltada.

xxxxx

Casa de Gêmeos

"Estão todos aqui?"  
"Estamos, ale aga o quê que aconteeu ara ocê tirar a gente da cama há essa hora?" – Aioria falava bocejando.  
"Aconteceu o seguinte, os petroleiros foram roubados."  
"Como é que é?" – Shaka pulava do sofá.  
"Isso mesmo, eu já estava sabendo desde manhã cedo, Saori me pediu para não falar nada até que ela tivesse certeza, agora à noite ela me ligou e ordenou para Samylla e eu irmos até o Japão amanhã cedo."  
"Porque só vocês dois?" – Agora foi Afrodite que pronunciara.  
"Ela quer que nós investiguemos o caso."  
"Dizem que você é bom nisso, não é mesmo Saga?"  
"É o que dizem Aioros."  
"Quero que vocês todos fiquem atentos a qualquer telefonema, qualquer pista entrem em contato com a fundação. Kanon, você e Sullamyta irão para a empresa na parte da manhã e da tarde, ou seja, terão que acordar cedo. Os demais por enquanto ficarão na mesma, mas se preparem que logo, logo precisaremos de vocês."

Todos concordaram com Saga, ficaram conversando até por volta de 1 hora da manhã e foram para suas casas.

O dia amanhecera, Saga por sua vez rolara a noite toda de um lado para o outro, ora pensava na empresa, ora numa certa mulher de cabelos dourados. Balançou a cabeça para livrar-se de pensamentos insanos e foi arrumar sua mala. Estava levando tudo que precisaria para passar uma semana fora. Terminou com a mala e foi se arrumar. Colocou uma calça preta, uma blusa social manga ¾ num tom de verde bem claro, e calçou um sapato preto, seus cabelos foram amarrados num rabo de cavalo e para completar seu look perfeito, colocou seu óculos escuros. 

Samylla já havia arrumado sua mala na noite anterior, preferiu assim para no outro dia cuidar um pouco da beleza, não era necessário fazer muita coisa pois sua beleza era nata. Olhava-se no espelho e lembrava de um certo homem que nunca vira beleza igual antes, exceto pela aparência com seu cunhado, mas igual à dele jamais vira antes, aqueles olhos arrebatadores junto com sua elegância e inteligência a fascinava, porém no dia anterior ele havia magoado-a. Negou seus pensamentos e continuou a se arrumar. Trajava um lindo vestido azul bebê de alcinhas finas na altura dos joelhos, este modelava sua cintura e dava uma leveza nos quadris. Calçou uma sandália de saltinho na cor tabaco e  
juntou seus cabelos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas deixando amostra seu belo e fino traço. 

xxxxx

"Toc... Toc... Toc..."  
"Oi Saga." – Disse bem séria, mas seu coração não permanecia naquele estado, pelo contrario, saltitava a cada vez que o olhava.  
"Você está ... pronta?" – Disse gaguejando, pois na verdade queria dizer que estava linda.  
"Estou, vou pegar minha mala." / Como ele é lindo, esse sentimento vai acabar me deixando louca.  
"Tudo certo? Trancou tudo?"  
"Tudo certo. Agora vamos?"  
"Vamos, o jato já está nos esperando."  
"Você dormiu bem?" – Saga tentava puxar algum assunto.  
"Sim e você?"  
"Eu não consegui pregar o olho."  
"É mesmo."

"Você almoçou com seu amiguinho?" – Tentava não se alterar.  
"E você deixou?"  
"Então você iria almoçar com ele?"  
"Se você não tivesse desligado o telefone na cara do coitado eu iria sim, o que há de mais? Ele e eu somos amigos e nada mais."  
"Coitado? Olha Samylla, acho que você deveria colocar um pouco mais de maldade nesse amiguinho seu. Você acha mesmo que se ele quisesse só amizade, ficaria na sua cola o tempo todo?"  
"Não sou como você que coloca maldade em tudo."  
"Eu não coloco maldade em tudo, eu só vejo as coisas."  
"Então você vê o quê?"  
"Vejo que ele está interessado e que você está dando corda."  
"E se eu estiver? E daí?" – Falava enfrentando-o.  
"O quê?" – Saga estava totalmente perplexo.  
"E se ele estiver a fim de mim e eu der corda, qual é o problema? Eu sou livre e desimpedida."

Saga contou até dez mentalmente, não gostara nem um pouco do que tom de voz de Samylla, aquela garota estava deixando-o fora de sério.  
Já ela, estava se divertindo ao notar que ele sentia ciúmes.

"Não há problema nenhum não é mesmo? Vá em frente, tomara que você não quebre a cara."  
"Não se preocupe à toa Saga."

Continuaram a caminhada em silêncio, em hora ou outra Samylla o olhava e notara seu semblante reprovador, se divertia com isso, mas mantinha sua pose séria e elegante.

Entraram no jatinho e se acomodara nas poltronas, Samylla sentou bem atrás de Saga para poder observa-lo melhor. Começaram a voar rumo ao Japão, a viagem ia ser um pouco demorada.

Saga passava seu tempo ouvindo música, gostava de rocke um pouco de Jazz, estava ouvindo The Unforgiving do Metállica pela terceira vez. Depois ouviu Led Zepplin, Deep Purple e passou para o Jazz com John Coltrane. Aquilo realmente o acalmava, aonde ia, levava consigo sua coleção de cds e seu inseparável Discman. Samylla gostava muito de pintura e desenho, estava desenhando uma linda paisagem da Grécia.  
Estavam aproveitando muito bem o tempo vago para se distraírem um pouco e não pensarem em tudo que viria pela frente.

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar

"Torrês! Fizeram o que eu mandei?"  
"Ainda não senhor."  
"Mas que diabos! Porque não explodiram eles ainda?"  
"Senhor, o nosso cientista disse que há uma probabilidade de causar danos ao agente químico e danificar nossas bombas."  
"Ele disse é? Droga! Chame-o até aqui."  
"Mandou me chamar senhor?"  
"Quais os danos que causarão?"  
"Todas as substancias que estão imersas no ácido senhor, podem ser danificadas devido ao impacto da explosão, causando perda da funcionalidade delas, ou seja sairiam armas defeituosas, compreende?"  
"Sim, mas não correremos riscos de nos achar?"  
"Não se preocupe, verifiquei bem os navios e os dispositivos e sensores que encontrei já foram retirados."  
"Então está tudo bem, agora é só esperar que a Nossos amigos Sírios nos ligue. Ahahahahahahahah!."

xxxxx

Japão

Mansão Kido 13:00hs.

"Senhorita Saori nossos hóspedes chegaram."  
"Obrigada Tatsumi."  
"Saga! Samylla! Que bom ver vocês!"  
"Athena!" – Disseram em coro fazendo uma reverência.  
"Vocês não têm jeito, já disse que não precisam formalidades fora do santuário." – Saori disse serenamente.  
"Para mim você é Athena em qualquer lugar."  
"Ah Saga!"  
"Como você está Saori?"  
"Melhor agora que vocês chegaram."  
"Iremos averiguar este caso e descobriremos quem está atrás disso tudo."  
"Não quero pensar nisso agora, estou esperando vocês para almoçarmos."  
"Então vamos logo."  
"Vocês devem estar cansados também?"  
"Eu estou mesmo, não consegui dormir a noite passada."  
"Saga, você sofre de insônia não é mesmo?"  
"Para ser sincero, ontem foi a única noite que eu não dormir depois que a senhorita deu esta grande oportunidade para nós."  
"Fico feliz Saga! E você Samylla?"  
"Eu estou bem, na medida do possível." – Disse dando uma olhadinha para Saga.

Saori notara que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois e resolveu dar uma cutucada.

"Como assim Samylla, não estou entendendo?"  
"É que algumas pessoas que a gente passa a conviver, acham que é o dono do pedaço e da situação e querem mandar na gente."

Saga não gostou nenhum pouco do olhar desafiador da garota e decidiu revidar.

"Olha Samylla, eu acho que você está sendo muito infantil, eu já te pedi desculpas por ontem. Você está me tratando assim porque que quer, eu não estou com ciúmes de você como própria disse e nem quero que pense que eu quero o seu mal. A vida é sua, você faz dela o que bem entender, ficou bem claro?"  
"Infantil! Eu? Você que..."  
"Gente, eu não estou entendendo?" – Saori falou um pouco preocupada.  
"É que o Saga fez a maior falta de educação com um amigo meu Saori."   
"Acontece que estávamos esperando uma ligação sua Saori, e esta senhorita estava namorando pelo telefone."  
"Urrrrr... Saga larga de ser idiota." – Samylla estava vermelha de raiva.  
"O quê?" – Saga completamente indignado.  
"Chega! Sabe o que eu acho? Vocês dois estão é apaixonados um pelo outro."  
"O quê?" – Disseram em coro.  
"Exatamente, basta olhar para os dois e descobrir. Essa birra de vocês prova tudo, Saga, você está com ciúmes dela sim senhor, e você Samylla, está revoltada porque ele disse que não se importava com o que você iria fazer da sua vida."  
"Saori! Athena!"  
"Agora vamos almoçar sossegados!" – Saori havia gostado da reação que causara em ambos, sentiu que isso iria ajudar os dois a se acertarem.

Todos almoçaram em silêncio, logo depois, Saga ligou para a empresa para dizer que haviam chegado bem e para saber noticias. Tatsumi levou-os até os quartos para poderem descansar um pouco.

"Samylla, eu posso entrar?" – Disse já abrindo a porta.  
"Claro Saori."  
"Podemos conversar um pouco?"  
"Com muito prazer."  
"Como vai sua irmã e Kanon?"  
"Eles estão muito bem e super felizes."  
"Ótimo! E você? Está realmente namorando?"  
"Não! O Saga que pôs isso na cabeça, na verdade um amigo meu do curso de administração, me ligou ontem me convidando para almoçar, não sei porque cargas d'água, o Saga deu um pulo da cadeira, tomou o telefone da minha mão e desligou na cara dele."  
"O Saga gosta muito de você, ele não aceita que você tenha esse tipo de amizade, você nota que ele tem ciúmes até do Kanon?"  
"É verdade, mas se ele realmente gostasse de mim ele se declararia, você não acha?"  
"Não é assim! O Saga carrega muita culpa do seu passado, certas coisas ele ainda não assimila, compreende? Ele acha que não é digno de amar ou ser amado por alguém."  
"Mas ele não pode viver em função do seu passado."  
"Você gosta dele não é mesmo?"  
"Gosto muito, antes de nós convivermos igual a gente convive hoje, eu já era fascinada por ele, agora!"  
"Qual garota não ficaria fascinada com Saga? Além de ser muito bonito, é carinhoso e amável, só precisa se dar conta que está apaixonado e pronto."  
"Será? Ultimamente ele não está muito amável."  
"Não se preocupe, ele está assim por causa do ocorrido com os navios. Me diga como é o relacionamento de vocês?"  
"Bem, ele é super gentil, carinhoso como você diz, me trata super bem. Nos churrascos que a gente faz de vez em quando, ele junta com os amigos e fica super divertido. Ah! Sempre está perto de mim também, ele vem despistando assuntos sobre a empresa e a gente acaba conversando sobre muitos assuntos." – Dizia dando pequenas risadinhas.  
"Mas e sobre vocês namorarem?"  
"O Saga nunca tocou nesse assunto comigo, por isso, acho que para ele nosso relacionamento não passa de amizade."  
"Eu acho que se minha intuição estiver correta, as coisas entre vocês irão acontecer ao poucos, agora, também acho que você está pegando muito pesado com ele."  
"Você tem razão."  
"Desculpe interrompe-las, Saori, uma ligação da Petrol Graad Central."  
"Obrigada Tatsumi, Samylla depois falaremos mais sobre este assunto. Agora por favor, chame o Saga e desçam para meu escritório."  
"Sim, com sua licença."

xxxxx

Em seu quarto, Saga refletia sobre o que Saori dissera.

/ Será mesmo? Apaixonados? Ah Samylla!

xxxxx

Continua...


	3. Disputa acirrada

**Capítulo III – Disputa acirrada.**

"Toc...Toc...Toc... Saga!"

"Toc...Toc...Toc... Saga!" / Vou entrar... parece não estar aqui.  
"Samylla!"  
"Ai! Que susto Sag...!" / Em milésimos de segundos obteve pensamentos insanos.

Saga acabava de sair de toalha do banho, estava com os cabelos molhados caídos sobre seu corpo. Corou ao ver as bochechas dela vermelhinhas de vergonha.

"É...é, algum problema?"  
"Na... não, a Saori pediu para irmos ao escritório."  
"Vou trocar de roupa e descer."  
"Estaremos te esperando."

"Pronto, cheguei."  
"Ótimo, agora iremos para a base central de pesquisas".

xxxxx

Grécia

Base Petrolífera de Atenas Petrol Graad.

"O Saga Ligou meu amor?"  
"Ainda não querida."  
"Sabe Kanon, ultimamente a Samylla e o Saga não estão se entendendo muito bem, você sabe porque?"  
"Acho que é porque o Saga é um tapado."  
"Como assim?"  
"Veja bem Sullamyta: A Samylla é doida com o Saga, o Saga é doido com a Samylla, porém o Imbecil do meu irmão em vez de falar o que sente por ela não, fica calado e ela continua a viver a vida dela. Ela tem um amigo que não para de ligar, um tal de Nik não é, o Saga quase dá um ataque toda vez que este cara liga. Acho que é por isso que eles estão de ovo virado."  
"Mas se ele continuar assim vai ficar pra titio."  
"Isso é mas... Falando em Saga titio, quando é que você vai me dar um herdeiro hein?"  
"Ah, daqui uns três anos."  
"Isso tudo?"  
"Claro! Primeiro eu quero curtir meu maridinho, depois pensamos em filhos ta bom?"  
"Sendo assim eu aceito."  
"Então vamos trabalhar."

xxxxx

Japão

Base Central de Pesquisas Petrol Graad.

Observem, nossos computadores confirmam a saída dos navios ás 22:00hs do dia 19 de fevereiro. E pelas nossas contas eles chegariam lá no dia 25. O alarme de segurança, foi ativado ás 1:26hs do dia 22. Logo após tentarem nos avisar, nós perdemos completamente o contato, nem os satélites conseguiram localiza-los.

"Mas Saori, nós temos uma pista bastante forte."  
"Você acha Saga?"  
"Claro, É simples, está confirmado que os navios saíram as 22:00hs. Do dia 19 de fevereiro correto? Basta então pegar o horário e o dia que vocês foram avisados, e aí conseguiremos através da escala saber mais ou menos onde os navios desapareceram."  
"Você está coberto de razão! Estávamos tão nervosos e aborrecidos que não pensamos nisso antes."  
"Agora com estas informações, poderemos começar as investigações. Eu tive uma idéia!".  
"Pois diga logo Samylla!"  
"Para começar, podemos ir até lá para averiguarmos alguma coisa, claro, iremos equipar todo o navio com sensores e câmeras e ..."

Mal tinha terminado de falar e logo foi interrompida, e por quem? Ninguém melhor do que Saga.

"Não acho uma boa idéia!"  
"E porque não Saga?" – Dizia perplexa.  
"Escute, os responsáveis pelo extravio daquela carga gigantesca, no mínimo comanda todo o mar mediterrâneo. Se colocarmos nossos navios cheios de sensores e câmeras naquelas águas, certamente nos encontrarão e darão um jeito de acabarem com a gente."  
"Ele tem razão Samylla." – Saori dizia colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
"Mas a sua idéia não foi inútil."  
"Não foi Saga?"  
"Não! Poderemos ir sim, mas como se fosse a passeio, só para bisbilhotar e vermos se há algum fenômeno diferente em alto mar."  
"Isso nós poderemos fazer." – Saori dizia com os olhos brilhando.  
"Logo, logo iremos pedir mais uma carga de petróleo, pois os tanques já estão esvaziando, aí sim colocaremos os petroleiros com todos os equipamentos possíveis. Mas antes disso, nós iremos primeiro só para averiguar."  
"Então Saori, quando poderemos ir?"  
"Assim que tirarmos na escala, à distância e a localização geográfica, iremos."  
"Vamos voltar para a Grécia hoje mesmo! Saori, você vem conosco?"  
"Irei."  
"Ótimo."

Saori passava bastante tempo no Japão devido ao grande projeto que fizera em prol de crianças carente. Como estavam vivendo em tempos de paz, o santuário era pouco freqüentado pela deusa.  
/ Devemos ser bem cautelosos, não sei quais perigos nos aguarda, se é algum humano ou algum deus possesso pelo poder, mas de qualquer forma não podemos ficar desprevenidos. - Saga Pensava enquanto esperava Saori sair com o mapa.

"Saga, algum problema? Está pensativo."  
"Não nenhum, só estou pensando que teremos que ser cautelosos pois o inimigo pede ser mais perigoso do que imaginamos. E também acho que não seria uma boa idéia você ir comigo para as investigações." – Saga dizia friamente pois andava meio aborrecido com Samylla por causa de seu amigo Nik. 

"Como é que é? Não seria uma boa idéia eu ir? Porquê?"  
"Porque... porque... a sei lá, pense bem, você é uma mulher, eu, um homem, acho que seu namoradinho não ia gostar muito da idéia." – Dizia com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.  
"O quê?" – Samylla cerrava os punhos de raiva.  
"Mulheres às vezes atrapalham, sabe? São muito frágeis."  
"O que? Frágeis? Ora essa! Eu irei sim! Você querendo ou não. Sou uma amazona, seu me virar muito bem. Agora vem cá Saga, quando se trata de mulher você é bem neutro, não gosta não é?"  
"O quê? Você está me perguntando se eu não gosto de mulher?"  
"Exatamente!"  
"É claro que eu gosto de mulher." – Disse constrangido.  
"Eu nunca vi você com uma."  
"Essa era o que me faltava! Escute, ultimamente não estou tendo cabeça para pensar em mulher."  
"Isso é bem estranho não é senhor Saga? Nenhum homem pensa como você."  
"É mesmo, e como eles pensam?"  
"Primeiro mulheres, depois problemas."  
"Está bem informada senhorita, não sabia que era experiente com homens."  
"Eu não sou experiente com homens Saga!"  
"Não me diga! E quanto ao que você chama de amiguinho, o Nik? Confesse logo! Está saindo com ele." – Estava bastante nervoso.  
"Eu não estou saindo com ele!" – Também estava muito nervosa.  
"Como não! Ele te liga o tempo todo, está na base todos os dias, te chama para almoçar todos os dias e ainda diz que não estão saindo? Qual é Samylla? Se este seu esquema de ficar com alguém escondida, for tão bom assim, me fala que eu quero ficar escondido com você também!"  
SPLOFT - "Vá se danar! Está achando que eu sou o quê?" – Samylla havia perdido totalmente o controle da situação e sentou um belo tapa no rosto de Saga.  
"O quê isso! Garota você... Quer saber? Quero que se dane." – Esbravejou e saiu. Saga pôde sentir seu rosto queimar, aquele bofetão foi dado com bastante força e raiva.

Samylla ficou bastante nervosa com o que tinha feito, a única reação que teve foi chorar.

Saori ouviu o tamanho do estralo, a voz de Saga irritado e a de Samylla chorando e foi correndo para a ver o que tinha acontecido.  
Encontrou Samylla num cantinho encolhida.

"Pelos deuses Samylla o que aconteceu?"  
Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra se quer, estava fora de controle.

"Fique aqui." – Dizia preocupada.

Lá fora no carro, Saga se olhava no retrovisor e esfregava seu rosto.

"Garota atrevida! Olha o que ela fez comigo, ficou a marca dos cinco dedos."  
"Saga! Saga! O que você fez com a Samylla?" – Vinha correndo assustada.  
"Eu? Olha o quê que ela fez comigo!" – Mostrou os dedos de Samylla em seu rosto.  
"O que isso vocês..."  
"Saori, eu disse a ela que não seria uma boa idéia ela ir, não sei, acho que fiquei preocupado com ela. Mas confesso que aproveitei disso para aborrece-la. Ela realmente ficou aborrecida e me disse que eu não gostava de mulher. Aí veio o nome daquele maldito Nik e eu disse umas bobagens e ela me sentou a mão".  
"Quais bobagens?"  
"Eu falei que se for tão bom ficar com alguém escondida, eu também queria." – Disse envergonhado.  
"Quê isso Saga, não devia ter falado assim com ela."  
"E ela não devia ter feito isso comigo, antes tivesse me dado um soco."  
"Vocês dois não tem jeito. Vá agora mesmo atrás dela e a traga até aqui."  
"Eu? Ir atrás daquela garota atrevida?"  
"Saga, por favor."

"Samylla, vim te buscar, vamos embora."  
"Com você eu não vou." – Dizia fazendo pirraça.  
"Ah vai sim." – Pegou ela e a colocou nos braços.  
"Me ponha no chão seu grosso."  
"Está parecendo uma menininha de cinco anos se debatendo desse jeito. Para de chorar."  
"Você é um estúpido Saga, como eu não tinha percebido isso antes?"  
"Eu! Estúpido? Quem foi que esbofeteou quem?"  
"Pronto Saori, está aqui a criança."  
"Vamos embora logo."  
Mansão

"Saori, vou arrumar minhas coisas."  
"Antes disso, quero falar com vocês dois agora no meu escritório."  
"Estamos aqui Saori."  
"Estou muito decepcionada com vocês!"

Ambos não falaram nada. Somente absorveram aquelas palavras.

"Como posso confiar meus planos nas mãos de pessoas que não se respeitam? O que vocês fizeram foi a coisa mais absurda que eu já vi, se tratando de duas pessoas que se entendem bem."  
"Saori, quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu."  
"Você tem que pedir desculpas é para a Samylla Saga, não pra mim. E você Samylla tem que fazer o mesmo com Saga."  
"Saori, sei que as coisas fugiram do controle, estamos muito nervosos com a situação. Eu sinceramente, não gostaria que as coisas tivessem chegado aonde elas chegaram, nos desculpe pelo constrangimento."  
"Saga, já disse, eu não tenho nada que desculpar, não foi comigo a briga."  
"Saori, quero que me troque de horário com o Kanon." – Samylla dizia confiante.  
"Para quê? Para não ter que mais ver Saga? E você agüentaria?"  
"Saori! Eu..."  
"Quero que se desculpem! Entenderam?"

Ambos se olharam, não falaram nada e foram arrumar suas coisas.  
Saori decidiu mostrar o mapa para eles mais tarde na Grécia, para evitar mais confrontos.

Pegaram o jato particular de volta para o santuário. A viajem foi tranqüila na medida do possível, Saga como sempre, permanecia caladão e ouvindo música, Samylla desenhando e Saori lendo um livro. A marca dos dedos de Samylla ainda permanecia no rosto de Saga. Vez ou outra ela o olhava e dava risadas baixinhas pela perfeita bofetada. Pensava:

/ Se este seu esquema de ficar com alguém escondida, for tão bom assim, me fala que eu quero ficar escondido com você também! – Está na cara que ele não gosta de compromisso sério com ninguém. Porque este homem me atrai tanto? Droga! Descarado, acha que eu sou o quê? Mas essa ele não vai esquecer tão cedo.  
Santuário

20:06hs.

Chegaram. Logo eles deram de cara com a tropa de ouro toda na saída do santuário.

"Onde vocês estão indo?"  
"Athena!" – Todos disseram em coro e fizeram uma reverencia.  
"Como vai Athena?"  
"Estou muito bem Shion, e vocês como estão?" – Dizia com um belo sorriso.  
"Estamos bem" – diziam todos.  
"Estamos indo comer pizza." – Agora foi a vez de Kiki dizer com os olhinhos brilhando.  
"Pizza! Oba! Eu também quero."  
"Então vamos Athena."  
"Mas e as nossas coisas?"  
"Pode deixar, eu guardo na minha casa."  
"Sendo assim Mú, então nós vamos com vocês não é mesmo? Saga? Samylla?"  
"Por mim tudo bem."  
"E você Saga?"  
"Estou indisposto, vão na frente, depois eu chego lá. Onde vocês estarão?"  
"Lá no Pizza Point."  
"Ótimo, talvez eu vá."  
"Larga de ser mala Saga, e vem cá, o quê isso no seu rosto, está vermelho e inchado, parece que você levou um soco."  
"E levei mesmo Kanon."  
"De quem?"  
"Perguntem para esta senhorita. Até mais." – Falou apontando para Samylla e foi em direção à terceira casa.  
"O que foi que o Saga disse?"  
"Ah Minha irmã! É uma longa e idiota história."

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar, mais precisamente debaixo d'água.

"Torrês! Alguma ligação?"  
"Não senhor, nenhuma ligação."  
"Tudo bem, vamos esperar mais um pouco."  
"Quem ligaria senhor?"  
"Nossos amigos de Damasco. ahahahahahahahahaha"  
"Agora eu estou entendendo, assim que a Petrol Graad faz o pedido, nós somos avisados."  
"Até que você não é tão burro Torrês, mas se sair comentando, você vira ácido, entendeu?"  
"Claro senhor, claro!"  
"Por que aquela menininha ainda não saiu nas câmeras? Será que ela ainda não desconfiou de nada?"  
"Senhor, acho que não, porque os navios chegariam amanhã."  
"É verdade! Ahahahahaha. Vamos esperar."

xxxxx

Casa de Gêmeos

Saga estava relaxando em sua banheira que mandara construir em seu templo.

/Garota atrevida, atrevida e linda! Como posso ficar assim? Pareço um adolescente de dezoito anos. Acho que eu vou comer pizza também. Quero vê-la novamente.

Pensava com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

"Vejamos este rosto, parece menos inchado."

Saga se produziu pensando especialmente numa certa mulher que ultimamente tirava sua concentração. Vestiu uma calça jeans azul bem moderna, uma blusa preta de mangas ¾ e calçou um sapatênis preto. Passou seu perfume predileto, Mediterranean Sea, uma fragrância com mistura de charme e sedução.   
Penteou seus cabelos, preferiu deixa-los presos mesmo. Pegou a chave do carro e saiu.

"Quero fazer as pazes com ela."

xxxxx

Pizza Point.

As tropas ficaram nos carros enquanto Shion foi pedir para arrumarem as mesas.

"Boa Noite! Quero uma mesa para 20 pessoas."  
"Boa Noite! Sim senhor ..."  
"Shion."  
"Senhor Shion, quer que juntem elas?"  
"Quero sim por favor."  
"Daqui alguns minutinhos estará tudo arrumado, mandarei chamá-lo."  
"Obrigado!"  
"Pessoal, daqui a pouco eles vêm chamar a gente."

Estavam no carro do Kanon: Saori, Samylla, Sullamyta e Afrodite.  
No carro do Miro: Kamus, Mú, Kiki e Shaka.  
No carro do Aioria: Marin, Aioros, Shura e Shina.  
E no carro do Shion: Donko, Aldebaran, e Fabrizzio.

Alguns minutinho depois...

"Senhor Shion, as mesas que o senhor pediu estão prontas."  
"Pessoal venham!"  
Acomodaram-se e pediram logo quatro pizzas, duas de presunto e mussarela e duas de calabresa. Para beber pediram, cervejas e refrigerantes. Estavam num papo bastante agradável até ouvirem uma voz.

"Samylla!"  
"Am! Nik!"  
"O que faz aqui?" – Logo chegou abraçando-a.  
"Eu vim comer pizza com meus amigos."  
"Todos eles trabalham na Petrol Graad?"  
"Sim, vem vou apresenta-los."  
"Ah! O Saga não vai gostar!"  
"O quê Kanon?"  
"Nada Samylla."  
"Então, continuando, este é Shion, Mú, Kiki ... e esta é a proprietária Saori Kido. E este é meu amigo Nikolas."  
"Muito prazer."  
"O prazer é o nosso. Sente-se conosco." – Pedia Saori.  
"Muito Obrigado."  
"Garçom! Por favor traga mais uma cadeira."  
"Mas Samylla, não sabia que Saga era casado?"  
"Não Nik! Este é o irmão gêmeo dele, Kanon."  
"Ah! Sim, mas cadê ele?"  
"Ele talvez virá mais tarde."  
"Tomara que ele não venha, ele parece que não gosta de mim." – Dizia baixinho só para Samylla.  
"E não gosta mesmo! Cara, você já viu ele nervoso?"  
"Kanon!" – Samylla estava envergonhada.  
"Samylla!" – Kanon permanecia com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.  
"Não, nunca vi e nem quero ver."  
"É, porque o cara é meio..."  
"Kanon! Já Chega! Assim vai deixar o rapaz constrangido."  
"Meu amor, constrangido vai ficar o Saga!"  
"Mas Samylla, porque o Saga não gosta de mim?"  
"Liga não Nik, o Saga é assim mesmo."  
"Porque não falamos de outros assuntos?"  
"Boa idéia Saori." – Mú suspirava aliviado.

Lá fora Saga acabara de encostar seu carro.

/ Primeiro, eu vou dizer: Samylla, nós podemos conversar pessoalmente? Isso, é exatamente o que vou dizer.

Desceu do carro e entrou na pizzaria.

"Esperaram por m..."

Estava bastante calmo e confiante, mas seu lindo sorriso e sua calma foram acabando aos poucos ao ver uma certa pessoa sentada com seus amigos na mesa.

"Saga!" – Todos disseram juntos.  
"Vejo que meu lugar já foi ocupado." – Dizia olhando para Samylla e Nik.  
"Quê isso Saga, você é grande mas cabe aqui." – Nik falava acenando para um pequeno espaço após ele.  
"Nik, não provoca ele." – Samylla falava um pouco nervosa.  
"É mesmo? Não gosto de lugares apertados, se me permite, vou me sentar nesta mesa aqui."  
"Qual é cara! Por que você não vai com a minha cara?"  
"Eu não vou com sua cara? Imagina!" – Dizia irônico com seu famoso sorrisinho.  
"Não vai mesmo, toda vez que eu chego perto da Samylla, você me olha estranho, porquê?"  
"Impressão sua! Garçom! Por favor, me traga uma garrafa de rum e outra de coca-cola."  
"Mais alguma coisa senhor?"  
"Uma pizza média de calabresa."  
"Sim senhor, aguarde uns instantes."  
"Saga, posso me sentar aí com você?"  
"Claro Aioros!"  
"Sullamyta, vamos nos sentar com o Saga?"  
"Me perdoe Kanon, mas seria muito feio fazermos isso."  
"Mas é o meu irmão."  
"E a minha irmã?"  
"Façamos o seguinte, você fica aqui com sua irmã um pouco que eu fico com o meu combinado?"  
"Por mim tubo bem querido."  
"Então eu vou pra lá."  
"E aí Saga, vou me sentar aqui."  
"Fique a vontade meu irmão."  
"Mas vê se melhora essa cara."  
"Não dá Kanon, quando eu vejo este cara, meu sangue ferve."  
"Mas mantém a pose."  
"Ah! O Rum."  
"Quantos copos senhores?"  
"Três ora!"  
"Já estou trazendo, mais alguma coisa?"  
"Não."

A mesa de Saga estava mais descontraída com a companhia de Kanon e Aioros, a outra mesa estava do mesmo jeito, todos conversando e rindo muito. Uma hora ou outra, Saga e Samylla cruzavam olhares, Nik provocava Saga chamando Samylla de lindinha e passando a mão em seus cabelos. Saga fingia que nada estava acontecendo até chegar três mulheres, as três 'ficantes' antigas de Saga, Kanon e Aioros.

"Olha meninas, aqueles não são Saga, Kanon e Aioros?"  
"São eles mesmos. Vamos lá!"  
"Oi meninos!"  
"Susan!"  
"Michele!"  
"Scarlet!"  
"Que saudade!" – Todas pularam nos pescoços deles.  
"Que surpresa encontrarem vocês. Sentem-se."  
"Como tem passado Saga, já casou?"  
"Não Susan, ainda não, e você?"  
"Também não."  
"E você Kanon, casou?"  
"Casou e eu sou a mulher dele." – Sullamyta dizia colocando os braços no ombro de Kanon.  
"Oi querida!" – Kanon falava meio sem graça.  
"Oi Kanon! Venha vamos sentar lá na nossa mesa."  
"Michele, Esta é Sullamyta minha esposa."  
"Vocês se conhecem de onde?" – Sullamyta estava com uma cara de poucos, mas muito poucos amigos.  
"Nós nos conhecemos daqui mesmo, éramos namorados." – Michele dizia tomando a dianteira.  
"Namorados?"  
"Ficantes! Meu amor, sem nenhum compromisso sério, assim como o Saga com a Susan e o Aioros com a Scarlet."  
"Então o Saga e o Aioros tinham rolo também?"  
"Tinha não querida, tem! Pelo menos eu e o Aioros ainda ficamos." – Agora foi a vez de Scarlet se pronunciar.  
"E o Saga!" – Sullamyta falava olhando para Samylla que estava prestando bastante atenção na conversa.  
"Saga e eu só ficamos de vez em quando. Mas é só isso. Não temos relacionamento sério. Quando bate a saudade ele me liga, eu ligo pra ele e assim a gente vai levando." – Susan dizia com um sorriso sincero olhando nos olhos de Saga.  
"E agora qual dos dois ligaram?"  
"Nenhum dos dois Sullamyta, este encontro foi de surpresa."  
"Sendo assim Saga, Kanon e eu estamos voltando para nossa mesa."  
"Foi um prazer conhece-la, esposa do Kanon, tanto você quanto Kanon fizeram ótima escolha." – Michele dizia com sinceridade.  
"O prazer foi o meu, com licença."  
"Bem gente, agora eu não fico aqui de vela não, o meu paquera casou e eu estou rachando fora, tchau pra vocês!"  
"Tchau!" – Responderam.

Scarlet abraçou Aioros e lhe deu um beijo na boca. Aioros Logicamente retribuiu na hora. Susan viu e também ficou querendo, Saga reparou que Samylla não parava de olhar para eles e lascou um beijão de cair o queijo e tirar o fôlego em Susan. Ficaram se beijando por um tempo. Samylla ficou bastante chocada com a cena, e levantou para ir ao banheiro. Sullamyta foi atrás dela.

"Não acredito! O Saga aquele..." – Deixou rolar algumas lágrimas.  
"Calma Samylla!"  
"Você viu, ele fez aquilo para me provocar."  
"Mas você viu a cara dele quando ele viu o Nik não é mesmo?"  
"Mas acontece que eu não fico com ele."  
"Mas o Saga acha que vocês ficam sim, e também o Nik não parava de provocar ele, e você viu e gostou."  
"Gostei mesmo, mas não sabia que me sentiria tão mal vendo Saga beijando uma mulher."   
"Mas você queria que ele beijasse um homem?"  
"Não! Queria que ele beijasse a mim, somente a mim."  
"Oh Minha irmã! Porque vocês não se entendem hein? Um fica esperando pela reação do outro, isso é que dá."  
"O Saga e o Kanon só se parecem fisicamente, porque o que o Kanon tem de pra frente, o Saga tem de pra trás."  
"Mas não é isso que pareceu lá fora Samylla, você viu aquele beijo? Acho que o Kanon nunca me deu um beijo daqueles."  
"Sério!"  
"Seríssimo, até o Miro ficou de boca aberta."  
"Agora eu tomei uma decisão, já chega de ficar esperando pelo Saga, agora ele vai ter que tomar uma decisão. Vamos voltar para a mesa."  
"Samylla, o que vai fazer?"

Voltaram para a mesa. Samylla chamou Nik lá pra fora, Saga ficou observando eles, logo depois chamou Susan para irem lá pra fora também. Aioros e Scarlet foram para a mesa dos amigos para não ficarem sobrando.

Samylla ao notar que Saga estava saindo, agarrou no pescoço de Nik e lhe deu um beijo na boca. Saga não gostou do que viu, encostou Susan em seu carro e se beijaram também. Estavam naquela disputa acirrada, pareciam dois adolescentes. Ao notarem que estavam sendo ridículos, pararam com a cena. Samylla se soltou de Nik, que percebera o desconforto dela. Saga e Susan permaneciam abraçados.

"Você só me beijou para fazer raiva no Saga não foi Samylla?"  
"Não Nik!"  
"Isso não foi legal Samylla, não quero que brinque com meus sentimentos."  
"Nik, eu..."  
"Eu sei que você gosta dele e não de mim."  
"Eu ..."  
"Samylla, vou tentar não te procurar mais, seja feliz com Saga."  
"Nik!"  
"Tchau."  
"Saga, porque você não pára de olhar para aquele casal?" – Susan percebera que Saga não tirava o olho de Samylla.  
"Aquela garota trabalha comigo na Base."  
"Certo, mas ela também não tira o olho daqui, vocês dois têm alguma pendenga?"  
"Não Susan." – Disse espantado, observando Nik ir embora.  
"Não me convenceu, acho que você está comigo para fazer ciúmes nela, isso eu não quero."  
"Não eu..."  
"Olha como você é cara de pau, estou conversando com você e você está olhando para ela."  
"Calma Susan!"  
"Cansei Saga, eu não quero voltar a gostar de você novamente, pra mim já deu, adorei o beijo e tchau."  
"Susan! Me desculpe eu não pensei que..."  
"Adeus Saga."  
Samylla entrou primeiro e sentou-se na mesa com os amigos, estava bastante triste por ter agido daquela maneira com Nik e por ter sentido ciúmes de Saga. Saga entrou depois, também estava com uma cara um tanto quanto esquisita.

"Ué, cadê o Nik Samylla?" – Kanon estava debochando um pouco.  
"Foi embora" – Disse desanimada.  
"Olha o Saga aí."  
"Onde está a Susan Saga?"  
"Foi embora Scarlet."  
"Embora? Susan? Porque?"  
"Ela quis ir."  
"Saga, o que aconteceu? Sempre que vocês ficam aqui amanhecem em outro lugar."  
"A gente parou de ficar de novo."  
"Mas porque?"  
"Porque... é... sei lá..."  
"Eu hein, vocês são esquisitos."  
"Estou indo embora, amanhã iremos cedo Saori?"  
"Iremos as 07:00hs. Saga."  
"Então até amanhã. Boa Noite."  
"Espera Saga, estamos indo embora também."  
"Estarei esperando lá fora. Vou pagar a minha parte."  
"Saga, posso ir com você?"  
"Claro Saori! Vamos."  
"Saga, porque você fez aquilo?"  
"Aquilo o quê?"  
"Aquele beijo convidativo." – Falava com simplicidade.  
"Convidativo?" – Corou pelo comentário de Saori.  
"Sim! Convidativo, todos ficaram de boca aberta, principalmente a Samylla."  
"Acho que exagerei mesmo, mas não fui somente eu, a Samylla puxou o cara lá pra fora e eles se beijaram também."  
"Então vocês estavam disputando?"  
"Acabou sendo isso mesmo, o pior é que tanto a Samylla quanto eu, magoamos eles."  
"Vocês dois não tem jeito! Isso ainda vai acabar em casamento."  
"Casamento? Essa foi boa Saori." – Disse rindo.

xxxxx

Continua...


	4. Investigação Parte I

**Capítulo IV – Investigação – Parte I**

Chegaram no Santuário, Saga fez questão de acompanhar Saori ao décimo terceiro templo. A amizade dos dois havia crescido muito depois que Saori construiu a base em Atenas.  
A Noite foi longa para Saga que novamente dormira pouco, seus pensamentos oscilavam entre uma certa amazona e uma certa missão. Levantou ás 05:30hs. Deu uma arrumada no seu templo que estava uma zorra depois da reunião que teve com seus amigos, trocou de roupa e foi acordar o Kanon.

"Tum...Tum... Tum... Kanon!"  
"Tum...Tum... Tum... Kanon!"  
"Un... que é Saga? Ta cedo ainda!"  
"Tum...Tum... Tum... Kanon!"  
"Vai lá Kanon."  
"To indo Sullamyta."  
"Kanon! Acorda! O Saga ta chamando."  
"Cara chato, ta precisando arrumar uma mulher."  
"Concordo! De preferência que seja a minha irmã."  
"Tum...Tum... Tum... Kanon acorda infeliz!"  
"Já vai Saga."  
"O que foi Saga?" – Dizia com a voz sonolenta.  
"Droga Kanon! Vamos sair daqui a meia hora. Achei que já estivesse pronto."  
"Que horas são?"  
"06:30"  
"06:30? Estamos atrasados!"  
"Estamos não, você e sua mulher estão."  
"Daqui a pouco eu saio ta, tchau."

xxxxx

Todos já estavam na casa de gêmeos só faltava passar na casa da Samylla para pegá-la. Fizeram isso e foram para a base, o iate que Saori pedira já estavam os esperando. Os outros cavaleiros já haviam chegado para trabalhar também. Antes de saírem Saori pediu que reunissem todos no setor administrativo.

"Amigos, pedi que reunissem aqui, para avisá-los que Saga, Kanon, Sullamyta e Samylla, irão fazer as investigações sobre o desaparecimento dos nossos petroleiros, estarei aqui com vocês para orienta-los na administração. Quero que se mantenham alertas, pois a qualquer momento estaremos precisando de vocês. Alguma dúvida?"  
"Saori, você já tem alguma pista?"  
"Sim Mú, olhem, foi mais ou menos aqui que os navios sumiram." – Saori acenava para todos e mostrava-lhes o mapa.  
"Com essas informações vocês conseguirão descobrir mais rápido."  
"Assim esperamos Aioria."  
"Vocês irão para onde primeiro? – Perguntava Kamus para Saga."  
"Primeiro iremos para a ilha mais próxima ao lugar que marcamos no mapa, se eu não me engano, em Chipre."  
"Chipre? Fica bem longe daqui, vocês ficarão quantos dias." – Quem fazia a pergunta era Aldebaran.  
"Planejamos ficar três dias, mas não se preocupem, estamos levando tudo que precisaremos."  
"Bom, está ficando tarde, vamos?"  
"Vamos. Saori, nós manteremos contato."  
"Kanon e Sullamyta, vocês ficarão por conta de auxilia-los do iate e manter contato conosco, Saga e Samylla farão a investigação."  
"Sim!" – Disseram juntos.

Entraram no iate e partiram.  
"Kanon, onde você aprendeu a pilotar esta coisa?"  
"No santuário mesmo querida!"  
"E seu irmão, ele pilota também?"  
"Nós dois pilotamos tudo, iates, navios, aviões e etc."  
"Kanon, como você é mentiroso!"  
"Não acredita nele Sullamyta, isso é calunia!"  
"Seu marido é maior loroteiro Sullamyta."  
"Já percebi isso Saga, já percebi."  
"Pô maninho, você é desmancha prazer hein."  
"Do que vocês estão falando." – Chegou Samylla sorridente.  
"Nada de importante." – Saga dizia friamente.  
"Engraçado, vocês pareciam bem animados."  
"Estávamos comentando o quanto o meu marido é loroteiro."  
"Você descobriu isso agora Sullamyta."  
"Às vezes se esta tão apaixonada que não se vê defeito Samylla."  
"E eu não sei?" – Dizia olhando para Saga.  
"Como assim amor? Não está mais apaixonada? Está até reparando meus defeitos."  
"Claro que estou apaixonada Kanon, tem como não ficar? Só que antes eu não tinha percebido que você era loroteiro."  
"Ta bom!"  
"Para de fazer biquinho se não eu não resisto." – Sullamyta falava com carinho abraçando e beijando ele.  
"Vamos parando vocês dois, não quero ficar de vela."  
"Qual é Saga, você ta de vela porque quer, olha a Samylla aí."  
"Kanon!" – Samylla estava totalmente corada.  
"A Samylla já tem namorado." – Olhava para Samylla com cara de poucos amigos.  
"E você também Saga."  
"A Susan não é minha namorada."  
"Nem o Nik é meu."  
"Então porque estavam se beijando."  
"Pelo mesmo motivo que você estava beijando a Susan."  
"Esse assunto já está me enchendo."  
"Porque vocês dois não mudam o disco hein?" – Sullamyta já estava cansada da conversa dos dois.  
"Am?" – Diziam juntos.  
"Isso mesmo! Você dois parecem crianças! Kanon e eu estávamos reparando o comportamento de vocês dois ontem lá na pizzaria. Nós nunca tínhamos visto algo parecido."

Eles não disseram mais nada, Saga foi para dentro do iate, Samylla estava sem graça pelo sabão que sua irmã havia dado nos dois. O clima ficou menos tenso na parte da tarde. A noite estava belíssima e fria, após jantarem foram descansar, Kanon e Sullamyta se trancaram em um dos quartinhos do iate. O iate era bastante luxuoso, era um dos particulares de Saori. Possuía cozinha, copa, sala de estar, sala de jogos, banheiro social e duas suítes. Uma já estava ocupada por Kanon e Sullamyta. A outra Saga e Samylla teriam que combinar.

"Agora eu quero só ver se o Saga e sua irmã não se acertam."  
"O que está tramando Kanon?"  
"O iate só possui duas suítes não é mesmo?"  
"Kanon, você é um gênio! Mas a Samylla vai ficar brava com a gente."  
"Vai nada, quando ela ver o meu clone peladão ela fica calminha."  
"Kanon? Você que é o clone dele, ele nasceu primeiro."  
"Isso é o que nossa mãe dizia, mas, e se ela se enganou! Vem cá, ta pegando a mania do Saga é?"  
"Porque?"  
"Sua desmancha prazeres!"  
"Você fica mais lindo ainda quando faz essa carinha de bravo. Kanon?"  
"Oi!"  
"Te Amo!"  
"Eu também!"

Namoraram bastante até ouvirem a voz de Samylla.

"Droga! Sullamyta! Sullamyta!"

No quarto, Kanon pedia para Sullamyta não responder, como se estivessem dormindo.

"Droga! O que eu vou fazer? Só tem uma suíte."  
"Não se preocupe, eu não encostarei um dedo se quer em você."  
"Saga! Você me assustou!"  
"Como você pode ver, dormiremos no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama."  
"Não mesmo!"  
"Tem outra sugestão?"  
"Porque você não dorme no sofá Saga?"  
"No sofá? Eu? De jeito nenhum! Vou dormir na cama!"  
"Hrrr! Seu!"  
"Seu o que?"  
"Então, eu vou dormir no sofá."  
"Problema é seu, só tem um edredom e eu vou dormir com ele."  
"Como você disse, o problema é meu."

Samylla entrou na outra suíte, pegou um travesseiro e foi para o sofá.

Na suíte, Saga já deitado pensava:  
/Menina teimosa! Vai passar frio.

Passaram-se uma hora, Samylla já havia pegado no sono, parecia está conformada dormindo no sofá, porem permanecia encolhida por causa do frio. Saga ainda estava acordado, resolveu ir ver como ela estava.

"Não posso deixa-la aqui."

Saga então a colocou no colo, levou-a para cama e a cobriu. Ela permanecia imóvel, estava com o sono pesado. Deixou-a lá, foi até a cozinha e devorou uma maça. Voltou e deitou ao seu lado e somente assim conseguiu dormir.

O dia amanhecera mais lindo que nunca, Saga acordou primeiro e ficou observando aquela linda mulher que estava ao seu lado, minutos depois Samylla abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o par de orbes azuis mais lindos que ela já vira. Estes formavam um belo conjunto com os traços finos e sensuais do rosto que homem nenhum possuíra como aquele. Era perfeito.

"Bom Dia!" – Dizia ele com um belo sorriso.  
"O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Saga o que nós fizemos?"  
"Bom Dia!" – Disse com um tom mais sério na voz.  
"Bom Dia, agora me responda!" – Disse mais séria ainda.  
"Dormimos! Fiquei preocupado com você passando frio lá na sala e resolvi traze-la para cá."  
"Saga de Gêmeos! Não minta pra mim."  
"Samylla de Tigre Branco! Não estou mentindo."  
"Então porque está com cara de bobo?"  
"Porque eu gostei de dormir ao seu lado."

Samylla corou com o que Saga havia dito, gostou daquelas palavras que fez o seu coração disparar.

"Saga, quero que me desculpe pelo tapa e por ontem."  
"Estava com muita raiva de você Samylla, mas, ao acordar e te ver dormindo como um anjinho, esses sentimentos se foram."

Samylla se alegrou com as palavras de Saga.

"Confesso que também estava com muita raiva, mas quando acordei e vi seus olhos, os sentimentos ruins que habitavam em meu coração se dissiparam também."  
"Fico feliz! Estava com saudade de você."  
"Eu também Saga."

Saga então a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa e se levantou. Samylla notara que estava somente de cueca e sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo.

"Vo...você dorme assim sempre."  
"Sim." – Disse com simplicidade, mas ao olhar para Samylla e a vê-la olhando daquela forma coma as bochechas coradas, o fez corar também.  
"Vou tomar um banho."

Saga entrou no Box cor fume e se despiu, a parte da suíte não possuía porta. O sol batia na janelinha do banheiro e seu corpo refletia-se no Box. Samylla ficou observando-o. Seu coração disparava a cada movimento que ele fazia ao lavar seus cabelos e ensaboar seu corpo.

/Por Athena! Que pensamentos insanos são esses? Saga...

Acabou seu banho e saiu de toalha, agora era a vez de Samylla. Ela estava receosa de seu corpo ser refletido no Box e cobriu a janelinha com uma toalha. Mesmo com a toalha, o reflexo permanecia, mais escuro, mais permanecia. Saga então pode perceber aquele corpo e ficou a observa-la. Ela tomava banho sem pressa, cada minuto que se passava, Saga notara que ficava mais excitado, sua vontade era entrar naquele Box e possuí-la ali mesmo. Aquele banho aconchegante para ela e doloroso para ele havia terminado. Saiu com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e outra nos cabelos, Saga a ficou observando hipnotizado até ouvir sua voz doce.

"Saga... Saga!"  
"Am?"  
"Pode me dar licença?"  
"Claro! Fique a vontade." – Saiu do quarto bastante sem graça.

/Idiota! O que estava fazendo? Será que ela me observou também? Com certeza! Senão, não teria motivos para colocar uma toalha no janela do banheiro.

xxxxx

Kanon e Samylla ainda dormiam, Saga foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

"Não sabia que você fazia café tão bem, o cheiro foi lá no quarto."  
"Obrigado! É que eu sempre faço meu café da manhã. Antes o Kanon saia da casa dele para ir para a minha tomar café, mas agora que ele casou, eu é que apareço lá de vez em quando para catar alguns bolos e biscoitos que a sua irmã faz, e, aliás, são muito bons."  
"É verdade, minha irmã cozinha muito bem!"  
"E você, cozinha bem?"  
"Acho que sim."  
"Quero experimentar da sua comida."  
"Não faltará oportunidade."  
"Que bom!"  
"Saga, a casa de gêmeos é a única casa zodiacal dupla não é?"  
"Na verdade Samylla, a segunda casa de gêmeos era a entrada para a morte, quem entrasse lá, jamais conseguiria sair. Athena após ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros, reconstruiu o santuário, pois estava completamente destruído, então o templo de gêmeos ficou sendo na verdade dois templos um meu e o outro do Kanon".  
"Mas e o labirinto?"  
"O labirinto era construído através do meu cosmo. Agora não Posso usar mais essa técnica de ilusão."  
"Compreendo. Saga, sua vida mudou muito não foi?"  
"Sim, ela mudou mesmo, Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze limpou todo mal que Ares me fez. Agora me sinto um cavaleiro de verdade. Durante treze anos fui escravo de Ares e fiz muitas pessoas sofrerem."  
"Mas não foi culpa sua Saga!"  
"Foi e não foi."  
"Como assim?"  
"Se eu fosse mais forte naquela época isso não teria acontecido."  
"Forte? Mesmo que fosse três de você Saga, não conseguiria medir forças com um deus."  
"Você tem razão, mas não consigo me perdoar por completo."  
"Mas se Athena o perdoou, não tem porque você se sentir culpado, olhe o Kanon, Athena o perdoou também e ele está seguindo sua vida normalmente."  
"Samylla, o Kanon nunca esquentou muito a cabeça. Claro! Ele se arrependeu de verdade, mas nós nos parecemos apenas fisicamente. Somos muito diferentes, desde sempre, quando éramos adolescentes, Kanon sempre fugia do abrigo para sair de noite com os outros. Eu sempre cobria os erros dele, mas nunca tive coragem de fazer o que ele fazia."  
"Mas sua vida agora é diferente Saga! Você tem todos nós. Não está sozinho."  
"Eu sei, por isso sou mais feliz."  
"Gosto muito de você Saga!"  
"Eu também gosto muito de você Samylla."

Abraçaram-se, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, aquele cosmo que emanava dos dois confessara tudo que sentiam um pelo outro. Olhos azuis encontraram-se com olhos verdes que foram fechando-se à medida que se aproximavam os lábios até que...

"Que cheirinho bom de ..."  
"Kanon!" – Diziam juntos soltando-se um do outro.  
"Atrapalhamos alguma coisa?" – Kanon estava um pouco sem graça.  
"Não! Nem um pouco! Por que vocês dois não ficaram mais na cama?" – Saga dizia com um tom irônico.  
"É que seu café nos trouxe hipnotizados." – Agora Sullamyta se divertia com a cara constrangida de Saga e Samylla.  
"Ah foi é?"  
"Foi e estou morrendo de fome. Já atrapalhamos mesmo não é Kanon?"  
"Fazer o quê! Agora vai demorar uns dois anos para eles tentarem se beijar de novo."

Todos riram e tomaram o café da manhã sossegados. Depois foram para a piscina. Kanon e Saga estavam no guarda-sol tomando cerveja e discutindo sobre música, enquanto Samylla e Sullamyta estavam-se bronzeando e discutindo sobre moda e beleza. Depois foram jogar copas. Jogaram Saga e Kanon contra Samylla e Sullamyta. Placar 1ª rodada. Primeiro ao último lugar sucessivamente: Sullamyta, Saga, Samylla e Kanon. 2ª rodada: Saga, Kanon, Samylla e Sullamyta, 3ª rodada: Kanon, Samylla, Sullamyta e Saga e 4ª rodada: Saga, Samylla, Kanon e Sullamyta.

"Droga! Eu fui a única que não ganhei rodada nenhuma."  
"Calma Samylla, da próxima você ganha."  
"Só se eu fizer par com você."  
"Na próxima seremos parceiros."

Almoçaram, descansaram, assistiram a filmes, e logo a tarde chegara. Saíram para apreciarem o mar.

"Venham ver! Estamos chegando."  
Finalmente chegaram em Chipre. Todos desceram para dar uma analisada, mas infelizmente nada indicava para onde pudessem ter ido parar aqueles dois petroleiros.

"Não há pistas aqui."  
"E aquelas pedras. Vamos até lá!"  
"Kanon, você e Sullamyta, ficarão aqui, Samylla e eu, entraremos. Estamos com o comunicador. Qualquer coisa fora do comum nos comunique e assim faremos também."  
"Vocês dois se cuidem!"  
"Não se preocupe Sullamyta, ficaremos bem."

Continua...


	5. Investigação Parte II

**Capítulo V – Investigação Parte II**

Eles conseguiram o máximo, aproximar-se das pedras. O mar estava bastante calmo, começava a baixar o nível. Levaram lanternas, mantimentos e agasalhos talvez ficariam até a noite, resolveram evitar o máximo, usar os cosmos, pois poderiam ser percebidos caso o inimigo fosse sobrenatural.

"Saga aqui está tão limpo você não acha?"  
"Acho sim, para um lugar escondido desses."  
"As pedras deveriam estar com mais limo."  
"Talvez não, pelo fato das águas baterem nelas com freqüência."  
"Mesmo assim."  
"Acho que aqui é o melhor lugar param ficarmos. Tem um pouco de luminosidade."  
"Também gostei daqui, olhe ali, parece uma banheira, vamos lá ver."  
"Samylla! Espere!"  
"E a água é quente!"  
"Espera, não entra aí não..."  
"Que delícia Saga! Venha!" – Parecia uma menininha falando daquela maneira.  
"Droga Samylla! Você não deveria sair entrando assim sem olhar. E se fosse outra coisa a não ser água?"  
"Saga, eu sei muito bem o que é água ou não! Para com isso, cautela demais atrapalha."  
"Atrapalha não! Previne. É nesse sentido que eu disse que às vezes vocês atrapalham, não são cautelosas ao bastante."  
"Neste caso Saga de Gêmeos, eu acho que não se trata de ter cautela ou não, é só uma pedra em forma de banheira que tem água quente."  
"E porque somente essa pedra diferente teria água quente dentro? Vamos saia daí já!"  
"Bem que o Kanon falou que você é desmancha prazeres."

Samylla saiu da água emburrada e com o vestido marcando seu corpo.  
Saga permaneceu imóvel ao vê-la daquele jeito. Seu corpo já não obedecia a seu raciocínio, desejava aquela mulher havia tempos e hoje não poderia escapar.

"Porque está me olhando com cara de bobo Saga?"  
"Am? O quê?"  
"Você! Está me olhando assim por quê?"  
"Bem, é que... está tão linda desse jeito."

Samylla corou violentamente com o que Saga havia dito. Não resistindo mais, aproximou-se dela fazendo-a desviar o olhar para o nada.

"Porque você me atrai tanto Samylla?"

Tocou em seu rosto fazendo-o virar e encarar aqueles lindos olhos azuis que não paravam de brilhar ao contemplar a beleza daquela mulher à sua frente. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, sua outra mão passeava em seus cabelos. Samylla sentiu seu coração disparar como nunca havia disparado antes. Saga sentiu o mesmo e pensava como parecia um adolescente ficando com a primeira garota. Os lábios foram se tocando levemente, pequenos selinhos foram prolongando-se à medida que Saga aprofundava o beijo. Agora que estava no controle, Saga pode beijá-la com mais intensidade e paixão fazendo ambos estremecerem. Samylla parecia não raciocinar mais, suas mão foram passeando sem rumo certo, tocava cada centímetro do corpo de Saga, este, gemia a cada ponto estimulante que ela tocava. Estavam totalmente sintonizados até sentirem uma forte pancada de água em seus corpos fazendo-os se separarem.  
"O que foi isso Saga?" – Dizia assustada.  
"Foi uma onda, a maré baixou e nem percebemos."  
"Olha ali Saga!"  
"Parece um pequeno túnel."  
"Seria um atalho?"  
"Poderia ser sim, somente a partir do entardecer o mar baixa o nível e este túnel aparece. Isso é bem interessante. Pegue as lanternas vamos entrar."  
"Estão aqui, vamos?"  
"Primeiro eu quero outro beijo."  
Beijaram-se novamente, este foi muito intenso também, porém mais rápido. Ambos estavam muito felizes.

"Aqui também está bastante limpo você não acha?"  
"Acho sim Samylla, sinto que estamos no caminho certo."

Caminharam bastante até chegarem a uma bifurcação.

"E agora Saga?"  
"Dois caminhos."  
"Você vai por um e eu por outro."  
"Negativo. Não deixarei ir sozinha."  
"Saga, você não confia em mim? Não acha que sou boa o suficiente?"  
"Não é assim. Só tenho medo que alguma coisa de ruim aconteça com você."  
"Não vai acontecer nada comigo Saga. Não há o que se preocupar."  
"Tudo bem então, mas qualquer coisa me comunique, se o rádio não funcionar, ascenda seu cosmo."  
"Está combinado."  
"Vamos entrar então."  
"Saga!"  
"Sim."  
"Dê-me outro beijo."

Aquele pedido foi a melhor coisa naquela situação. Beijaram-se e despediram-se.

xxxxx

Iate

"Kanon será que está tubo bem?"  
"Claro meu amor, senão eles teriam nos comunicado."  
"Não sei se você sentiu o que eu senti."  
"O que você sentiu?"  
"O cosmo da Samylla."  
"Eu não senti. Mas eles não combinaram de não ascenderem o cosmo?"  
"Combinaram. Mas o cosmo que senti era um cosmo agradável, bem fraquinho. Deve ser pelo fato de sermos irmãs, não sei. Ela parecia feliz."  
"Será que o Saga..."  
"Am? Será que o Saga o quê?"  
"Será que eles resolveram se acertarem?"  
"Acho que foi isso mesmo."  
"Sabia que meu irmãozinho não ia me decepcionar. Ele me puxou, é um puta conquistador."  
"Kanon! Larga de ser convencido! E mais uma vez, é você que puxou ele."  
"Sullamyta, não estou gostando nada de você puxar saco do Saga."  
"Está com ciúmes meu lindo?"  
"Estou e daí?"  
"Mas eu prefiro você dez vezes mais que o Saga."  
"E porque não mil vezes?"  
"Porque mil é muito, por serem gêmeos."  
"Mesmo assim, não gosto como você defende ele."  
"Kanon! Para com isso, você sabe que eu te amo, quero mais é que Saga se acerte com Samylla e tudo dê certo."  
"Me ama muito?"  
"Muito! Tanto que não cabe no mediterrâneo."  
"Sendo assim, então eu te perdôo."  
"Kanon!"

xxxxx

Grécia

Base Petrolífera Petrol Graad.

Miro e Fabrizzio estavam saindo da base juntos, quando foram parados por um cara de moto.

"Hei vocês dois."  
"Falaram com a gente?"  
"Sim."

Quando retirou o capacete foi reconhecido por Miro.

"Você é o amigo da Samylla não é?"  
"Sim, sou Nikolas."  
"O que faz por aqui."  
"Quero saber sobre Samylla, não estou a vendo de manhã."  
"Ela está viajando."  
"A passeio?"  
"Não, está viajando a trabalho."  
"Ela foi sozinha?"  
"Claro que não! Foi com o Saga."  
"Ah o Saga!"  
"Mas porque o interesse."  
"É que eu queria vê-la. Me responda uma coisa é..."  
"Miro!"  
"Me responda uma coisa Miro, O Saga e a Samylla estão namorando?"  
"Olha cara, não sei te responder ao certo, mas os dois se olham diferente e não se desgrudam para nada."  
"Era o que eu temia, droga! Preciso ir, obrigado pela informação."  
"Por nada."  
"Miro, acho que não devia ter passado estas informações a este cara, não gostei do jeito dele."  
"Fabrizzio, está parecendo o Saga! Não vai com a cara dele também?"  
"Você é um tonto Miro. Não ta vendo que o cara ta louco para melar o lance do Saga?"  
"Que nada, aliás, é bem feito pro Saga, quem sabe, ele pega aquela gostosa da Samylla e resolve logo a parada com ela, senão ele vai acabar perdendo."  
"Vai nada Miro, o Saga sabe muito bem como conquistar uma mulher."  
"É mesmo? Então porque eles não estão juntos?"  
"Sei lá. Só sei que Saga não costuma ficar sozinho, sempre tem um rolo, você mesmo viu e ficou de boca aberta lá na pizzaria."  
"Também aquele mulherão."  
"Sua cara estava ótima, olhando o Saga beijar a vadia."  
"Também não era assim."  
"Claro que era! Tava pior que a cara da Samylla. Ahahahahaha."  
"Vai se ferrar Mascara da Morte."  
Em um lugar perto da base.

/Aquele filho da mãe! Acha que vai tomar Samylla de mim? Nem que pra isso eu tenha que jogar sujo, mas eles não vão ficar juntos. Ta na cara que ela gosta dele. Mas aquela humilhação na pizzaria também não vai ficar assim, como ousas a me beijar só para fazer ciúmes nele. Se não quiser ficar comigo, com ele também não vai ficar.

xxxxx

Ilha de Chipre

Depois de uma caminhada dificultosa, Samylla conseguiu chegar em uma gruta enorme e tinha alguns homens armados perto de um portão. Sem querer, ao curvar-se mais um pouco para poder ver melhor, acabou por se desequilibrar e rolar alguns metros fazendo um barulho suficiente para alarmar os seguranças.

"Quem está aí? Responda!" – Dizia um dos homens com uma metralhadora nas mãos.

/Droga! Cadê o radio? Melhor eu sair daqui.

Apavoradamente, Samylla correu para dentro da caverna.

"Será que eles me viram?" – Resolveu se comunicar com Saga através do cosmo.

"Saga, estamos com problemas.".  
"O que aconteceu?".  
"Encontrei uma gruta, lá dentro tinham vários homens armados, resolvi entrar um pouco mais e acabei escorregando fazendo com que eles se alertassem. O pior é que perdi o rádio comunicador.".  
"Vamos sair logo daqui. Vai direto para o iate, quem sair primeiro, junta as nossas coisas combinado?".  
"Combinado."

Iate.

Samylla saiu primeiro e fez exatamente o que Saga havia proposto.

"Kanon! Kanon!"  
"Samylla! Cadê o Saga?"  
"Estamos com problemas!"  
"Samylla! O que ouve?"  
"Sullamyta, acho que eles me viram."  
"Eles quem?"  
"Os homens armados que encontrei dentro da gruta."  
"Cadê o Saga."  
"Lá dentro, tinha uma bifurcação, ou seja, dois caminhos, eu fui para um lado e o Saga pro outro, aí eu achei a gruta e escorreguei, eles se alertaram e aí eu perdi o rádio comunicador." – Estava muito aflita e ofegante.  
"Samylla!"  
"Saga!"  
"Que bom que você está bem!"

Correu e abraçou-a em seguida deu lhe um beijo bastante caloroso.

"Meu pensamento estava correto Kanon!"  
"Você me surpreende Sullamyta."  
"Que bom que vocês se acertaram!" – Kanon estava feliz pelos dois.  
"Finalmente" – Ambos diziam juntos.  
"Ai!" – Samylla soltou um grito de dor e em seguida ia caindo se não fosse pelas mãos ágeis de Saga.  
"O que foi." – Saga preocupou-se.  
"Meu tornozelo."

Ao olharem, notaram que o tornozelo de Samylla estava bastante inchado e com um enorme hematoma.

"Você fraturou o tornozelo e nem percebeu."  
"Estava muito nervosa, por isso não percebi, agora está doendo muito."  
"Não podemos ascender o cosmo aqui perto, Kanon, vamos embora logo."  
"Vamos."  
A noite havia chegado. Conseguiram se distanciarem bastante da ilha. Resolveram seguir viagem a noite toda, quando estavam a uma distancia razoável, Saga ascendeu seu cosmo e cuidou dos ferimentos de Samylla que por sinal havia amenizado a dor.

"Está melhor minha amazona?"  
"Estou meu cavaleiro."  
"Agora quero tomar um banho, você me ajuda?"  
"Ca... Claro!" – Corou pela reação de Samylla.

Saga carregou-a até o quarto e a sentou na cama enquanto foi até a banheira coloca-la para encher. Enquanto isso foi novamente à Samylla e a levou para o banheiro. Ela despiu-se e Saga a ajudou entrar na banheira. Aquele era o momento mais erótico da sua vida, o homem que amava estava ao seu lado e agora a notara nua. Ele era exatamente como havia sonhado, era gentil e carinhoso, como Athena mesmo o descrevia. Colocou-a cuidadosamente na banheira, seus olhos não paravam de percorrer cada milímetro do seu corpo. Do lado de fora ele a ensaboava com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo com lascívia. Ela sentindo o mesmo, deixou a timidez de lado.

"Quero que me ensaboe aqui dentro Saga."  
"Seu pedido é uma ordem minha amazona."

Despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Ambos estavam com os corações disparados, Samylla por ser sua primeira vez, Saga por estar diante de uma mulher que realmente amava e só agora se dera conta disso. Possuía muitas experiências, já teve todos os tipos de mulheres, qualquer uma que quisesse conseguia, porém, amava somente uma, a única que fez com que seu coração despertasse novamente depois de ter um passado terrível e uma morte desonrosa. Nunca haviam sentido algo tão especial. Os cosmos que emanavam, eram quentes e sensuais exatamente perfeitos para aquela ocasião.

"Samylla, eu sempre esperei por este momento."  
"Eu também Saga. Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi na cerimônia da purificação."

Flash Back.

Um mês após a guerra contra Hades, Athena celebrou a purificação dos cavaleiros de ouro que haviam morrido e se juntaram falsamente a Hades. Neste mesmo dia, haviam chegado da Inglaterra duas novas amazonas, as irmãs Sullamyta e Samylla. Elas foram apresentadas primeiramente aos cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes à batalha das doze casas. Os cavaleiros que usaram as sapuris de Hades permaneceram por uma semana à Star Hill e somente naquele dia pode vestir novamente as armaduras de ouro. Quando os olhares de Saga e Samylla se encontraram, no mesmo instante a armadura de Gêmeos foi a primeira a se manifestar devido ao cosmo que emanava da sintonia dos dois. A partir desse momento Saga teve a certeza de que estava vivo e que seria capaz de amar novamente.

Fim do Flash Back

"Você se lembra que após nos olharmos, a armadura montou-se sozinha em meu corpo?"  
"E como poderia me esquecer Saga?"  
"Ah Samylla! Depois daquele dia, nunca mais parei de pensar em você."  
"Eu também não Saga."

Beijaram-se, agora com mais desejo e intimidade suas bocas foram encontrando caminhos que mais lhes proporcionavam prazeres. Após vários minutos de excitação, partiram para se amarem de todas as maneiras que conseguiram dentro daquela banheira. Tudo se repetiu depois do 'banho'. Aquela noite para Saga foi a melhor que havia passado desde quando pode contemplar seu fôlego de vida após sua ressurreição. Para Samylla foi a noite que se descobriu mulher. A mulher mais completa e feliz do mundo.

"Saga! Amo-te tanto!"  
"Eu também Samylla, e por mais que a vida nos leve a caminhos diferentes, saiba que na indiferença de nossos caminhos, estaremos sempre juntos."  
"Por que disse isso meu amor?"  
"Porque não sabemos que perigo nos aguarda, mas mesmo assim nada irá mudar o que sinto por você."  
"Os meus sentimentos a teu respeito Saga, são nobres e verdadeiros, também não mudarão nada."  
"Acredito em você e por isso te amo Samylla."  
"Eu também Saga."  
"Boa noite meu anjo!"  
"Boa noite meu adorável cavaleiro!" - / Por mais que a vida nos leve a caminhos diferentes, saiba que na indiferença de nossos caminhos, estaremos sempre juntos. Não Saga! Eu não quero perdê-lo.

Continua...


	6. Decepção

**Capítulo VI – Decepção**

O dia amanhecera muito bonito, o céu estava limpo e o sol quente. Saga foi o primeiro a acordar. Ficara um longo tempo observando sua amada dormir até ela despertar.

"Saga!"  
"Bom dia minha amazona!" – Disse dando um beijinho em sua testa.  
"Bom dia meu cavaleiro! Dormiu bem?"  
"E tem como não dormir depois de ontem?" – Saga estava com o sorriso mais doce do mundo.  
"É mesmo! Ontem foi maravilhoso!" – Samylla corou ao se lembrar da noite de amor que teve com Saga.  
"Vamos tomar um banho e irmos preparar o café?"  
"Ótimo Saga! Estou morrendo de fome!"

Tomaram banho, e foram preparar o café da manhã. Não havia nem sinal de Kanon e Sullamyta. Estavam ancorados na Ilha Rodes, a ilha mais próxima à Turquia.

"Queria saber a que horas Kanon ancorou aqui, pelo que eu conheço o meu irmão, ele deve ter só esperado irmos dormir para ancorar na primeira ilha que encontrasse."  
"É bem capaz de ter acontecido isso mesmo."  
"Não, ele navegou bastante, estamos bem longe de Chipre, acho que estamos perto de Creta. Logo estaremos em casa."  
"Saga, o que vamos fazer a respeito daquele lugar que encontramos?"  
"Não sei ainda, mas provavelmente é naquela região que os petroleiros sumiram."  
"Isso nos trás a refletir que ali só pode existir alguma organização clandestina."  
"É o que eu penso também Samylla."  
"E quanto às comunidades, o que faremos para mantê-las?"  
"Não se preocupe, já conversei com a Saori, ela ficou de fechar negócio com outro fornecedor."  
"Então está tudo bem."  
"O café já está pronto."  
"Não dou 5 minutos para o Kanon e a minha irmã aparecerem."  
"Agora eles não terão nada para atrapalhar mais."  
"Um..."  
"Não disse Saga? Chegaram!"  
"Que café da manhã mais convidativo é esse Saga?"  
"Fiz especialmente para ela!" – Disse abraçando Samylla.  
"Ta vendo Kanon? O Saga preparou café da manhã para a Samylla."  
"Mas o Saga é expert em café da manhã."  
"Mesmo você não sendo expert deveria fazer um agradozinho de vez em quando."  
"Tudo bem meu amor! Quando chegarmos em casa, irei preparar o melhor café da manhã para você."  
"Vou cobrar viu!"  
Tomaram o café da manhã bem animados, depois, Kanon assumiu seu posto de capitão novamente. Samylla e Sullamyta foram tomar banho de sol, Saga ficou para auxiliar Kanon se precisasse. Almoçaram e descansaram. Logo a tarde passou como um vento e a noite chegara mais uma vez, agora estavam bem próximos da Grécia. Kanon passou seu posto para Saga que estava louco para chegar em casa e por isso preferiu navegar a noite inteira. Chegaram na base de Atenas por volta das 05:00hs.

"Enfim chegamos! Vou acorda-los."  
"Tum...Tum...Tum...Kanon!"  
"Um? A não! Saga de novo não!"  
"Tum...Tum...Tum...Kanon!"  
"Kanon, acho que seu irmão está te chamando."  
"Já vai!"  
"O que foi Saga?"  
"Chegamos!"  
"Já?"  
"Preferi chegar em casa mais cedo."  
"Que bom! Então vou arrumar minhas coisas."  
"Eu também tenho que arrumar as minhas."  
Na suíte dos pombinhos, Samylla ainda dormia, Saga foi acorda-la.

"Samylla...Samylla!"  
"Um? Saga? Você dormiu aqui?"  
"Essa noite eu não dormi, resolvi navegar a noite toda para que chegássemos mais cedo em casa."  
"Então já chegamos?"  
"Acabamos de chegar."  
"Então vou levantar para arrumar nossas coisas."  
"Eu te ajudo, mas primeiro eu quero um beijo."  
Ligaram para Saori para avisar que haviam chegado. Saori então pediu para Mú ir busca-los na base.

xxxxx

Santuário

Finalmente chegaram no santuário, todos foram para casa descansarem para mais tarde irem para o trabalho. Saga tentou dormir um pouco, mas estava tão ansioso que não conseguiu.

/ Vou para a casa da Samylla – Pensou.  
"Toc...Toc...Toc Samylla!"  
"Saga! Você não ia dormir?"  
"Bem que tentei, mas não consegui. Então pensei que vindo até aqui, eu ficaria melhor."  
"Que bom Saga! Adorei que veio!"  
"O que você está fazendo?"  
"Café."  
"Então vou experimentar seu café pela primeira vez!"  
"Vai sim, vamos ver sua opinião, venha está quase pronto."  
"Estou muito ansioso para falar com Saori. Acho que isso não me deixou dormir."  
"Não fique ansioso, logo iremos para a base."  
"Eu não consigo."  
"É só não pensar nisso, agora se sirva."

Tomaram o café da manhã, ao lado de Samylla, Saga estava mais tranqüilo, conversaram bastante, depois Samylla foi se arrumar para irem para a base. Saga então a acompanhou até o quarto.

"Seu café é muito gostoso sabia?"  
"Que bom que gostou, e as bolachas?"  
"Também, foi você que fez?"  
"Sim!"  
"Estavam uma delícia meu amor!"  
"Só você Saga! Vou tomar um banho, fique à vontade."  
"Sabe, me deu uma vontade de tomar um banho também!" – Dizia com um sorrisinho nada inocente.  
"É mesmo senhor tarado."  
"É!"  
"Então o quê está esperando?"  
Tomaram aquele banho demoraaaaaaaaaaaaado! Estavam tão distraídos que perderam até a hora, coisa que não era do feitio deles.

"Saga! Já são 09:35hs. Estamos atrasadíssimos!"  
"Confesso que estava ansioso para ir trabalhar, mas depois desse banho, a minha vontade é de ficar quietinho aqui com você."  
"Eu também gostaria de poder ficar aqui quietinha com você, mas, o dever nos chama."  
"Tem razão, vamos nos apressar."  
Chegaram na Petrol Graad por volta das 10:30hs. Desceram do carro e saíram abraçados e tão contentes que nem perceberam que alguém os espionavam.

"Chegamos!" – Falaram em coro.  
"Saga! Samylla! Que bom vê-los."  
"Estamos felizes em vê-la também Saori."  
"Então, alguma novidade?"  
"Duas, uma boa e uma ótima, qual quer ouvir primeiro?"  
"Quero ouvir a boa primeiro Saga."  
"Bom, a boa é que Samylla encontrou uma pista de quem poderia estar por trás do roubo dos navios. Conseguiu ver alguns homens que estavam de seguranças no local. Mas infelizmente ela fraturou o tornozelo numa queda dentro da caverna e tivemos que sair de lá depressa."  
"Eles viram vocês?"  
"Por sorte e esperteza dela, não."  
"Que bom, e a ótima?"

Saga puxou Samylla e lhe deu um beijão.

"Estamos namorando!"  
"Que lindo! Parabéns!" – Saori deu um abraço nos dois.  
"Obrigado!" – Disse ambos.  
"Temos que fazer um jantar de comemoração, e será hoje!"  
"Saori, não precisa." – Samylla falou sinceramente.  
"Mas eu faço questão."  
"Bom, se você faz questão."  
"É claro que faço, vocês sabem que eu os adoro."  
"Ficamos agradecidos Saori."  
"Não precisa agradecer Saga. Agora vou falar com os outros. Será às 20:00hs no terceiro templo."  
"Só a Saori mesmo não é meu amor?"  
"Do quê que você me chamou Samylla?"  
"Te chamei de meu amor Saga."  
"Sabia que você é a amazona mais linda que eu já conheci?"  
"Não sabia."  
"Pois agora você já sabe. Te amo!"  
"Eu também."

xxxxx

Em um lugar próximo a Petrol Graad.

"Alô! Louise?"  
"É ela."  
"Aqui é o NiK, preciso falar com você, está em casa?"  
"Sim."  
"Então estou indo para ai."  
Louise era uma amiga antiga de Nik. Uma mulher de pele clara e cabelos negros bem lisos em estilo chanel. Seus olhos eram azuis profundos e bem largos. Tinha um corpo magro e uma estatura media de 165cm. Era uma mulher muito bonita, porem, seu caráter desmerecia tal beleza. Topava qualquer jogo por uma bolada de dólares.

"Tum...Tum...Tum Louise é o Nik."  
"Entre, a porta está aberta."  
"Louise, preciso de você para me ajudar em um lance." – Dizia ofegante.  
"Ajudar?"  
"Claro que você vai ganhar o seu."  
"Estou gostando do rumo da conversa, o que tenho que fazer."  
"Seduzir um cara."  
"Por que motivo."  
"Este cara está namorando a minha garota."  
"Sua? Se fosse sua ela estaria com você e não com ele."  
"Você quer ou não."  
"Depende! Como ele é?"  
"Você vai gostar, não sou de achar homem bonito, mas esse é um filho da mãe, o cara é boa pinta."  
"Mas me dê característica, meu querido."  
"O cara é alto, forte, cabelos azuis e longos, olhos azuis e cuidado! Ele tem um irmão gêmeo. Mas isso é fácil de distinguí-los, o cara que eu quero que você seduza tem os cabelos mais claros e o olhar mais melancólico. O nome dele é Saga."  
"Saga?"  
"Isso! E o irmão gêmeo dele é Kanon."  
"Mas como vou me aproximar dele."  
"Primeiro levarei você para vê-lo, depois bolaremos um plano. Vá se arrumar, daqui a poucos eles estarão indo embora."  
"Espere só alguns instantes."  
"Estou pronta, vamos?"  
"Está linda!"  
"Obrigada!"

xxxxx

Entrada da Petrol Graad.

Nik e Louise estavam de vigia a mais de uma hora, quando finalmente Saga e Samylla saem de mãos dadas e entram no carro de Saga.

"É aquele sujeito Louise." – Dizia apontando para Saga.  
"Nossa! Que cara lindo!" – Louise estava encantada.  
"Lindo é demais né!" – Nik já estava ficando com raiva.  
"Demais é pouco, ele é perfeito! Ma-ra-vi-lho-so!"  
"E aquela é a Samylla."  
"Vai me desculpar querido, mas eles parecem bem apaixonados e a garota é muito bonita, vai ser difícil seduzi-lo."  
"Pra você nada é impossível, tenho certeza que você consegue."  
"Acho que vou conseguir sim! Homens bonitos costumam ser infiéis."

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar.

"Senhor veja o que encontramos na entrada da gruta."  
"Isso é um rádio comunicador!"  
"Exatamente, alguém entrou lá e deixou isso para trás."  
"Leve imediatamente para o centro de pesquisas e vêem se vocês conseguem descobrir alguma coisa."  
"Sim senhor!"  
/Quem poderia ter entrado aqui?  
xxxxx

Santuário.

Saga e Samylla chegaram e encontraram com a equipe da tarde indo para a base.

"Então finalmente vocês estão namorando?"  
"Finalmente Mú." – Saga dizia depois de um suspiro.  
"Muito bem Gêmeos, acho que a moça já estava se cansando, tinha até gavião rodeando."  
"O que quer dizer com isso Miro?"  
"O Miro quer dizer Saga, que um dia desses aí, o tal de Nik, fez um monte de pergunta para a gente sobre vocês dois. Eu não disse nada, mas o Miro..."  
"Seu caranguejo fofoqueiro." – Miro dizia com raiva.  
"Explique-me isso direito Fabrizzio."  
"O cara primeiro nos perguntou onde estava a Samylla, depois, se vocês estavam namorando. Tome cuidado, esse cara parece que não tem boas intenções."  
"Quê isso gente! O Nik não é assim como vocês estão falando."  
"E como ele é então Samylla?"  
"Calma Saga! Estou dizendo que ele não é uma pessoa ruim."  
"E como tem certeza disso?"  
"Pelo que eu conheço dele, nunca ouvir falar de más condutas, só isso."  
"Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar."  
"Concordo Saga." – Fabrizzio afirmava com a cabeça.  
"E você Miro, não deve ficar dando informações sobre nossas vidas pessoais a ninguém."  
"Foi o que eu disse para ele."  
"Fabrizzio, você fala demais."  
"Qual é Miro?"  
"Já Chega vocês dois." – Samylla já estava ficando nervosa.  
"Am?"  
"Vamos embora logo Saga." – Samylla saiu puxando Saga pela mão.  
"Mas a Samylla parece que gosta da situação."  
"Miro? É melhor você fechar o bico."  
"Você é que tem que fechar o bico de vez em quando, seu fofoqueiro."

xxxxx

Centro de Atenas.

Nik e Louise estavam almoçando em um restaurante. Planejavam como iam fazer para separar Samylla de Saga.

"Temos que ter um plano inteligente." – Dizia Louise esfregando a testa, como se aquele gesto fosse fazê-la ter mais inteligência.  
"Acho que estou tendo um."  
"Então diga logo!"  
" O que acha de fazermos assim: Você será uma mulher bastante preocupada com o bem estar das criancinhas, e vai querer fazer doações para as comunidades que a Petrol Graad ajudam. Eu me aproximarei da Samylla com desculpas de que minha mãe está doente. que você acha?" – Nik mantinha um sorrisinho nada inocente.  
"Gostei da sua idéia Nik."  
"Quando vamos começar?"  
"Amanhã. Prepare-se."  
"Ótimo! Amanhã, farei uma visitinha ao gostosão."  
"Gostosão? Para com isso Louise." – Dizia emburrado.  
"Quase ia me esquecendo, o cara mexeu tanto comigo que ia embora sem meu adiantamento."  
"Adiantamento?"  
"Claro querido! Preciso me produzir. Quero $ 2000,00 dólares de inicio."  
"$ 2000,00. Isso é exploração!"  
"Se você acha assim, arrume outra pessoa para te ajudar."  
"Droga Louise, você vai me sair muito caro! Droga! O que eu não faço para ver aquele cabeludo longe da minha lindinha. Está aqui. Espero que consiga."  
"Em cheque?"  
"Não tenho dinheiro agora, vai querer ou não?"  
"Passa isso pra cá. Não se arrependerá."  
"É o que espero."  
"Agora tenho que ir lindinho. Beijos!"

xxxxx

Saga deixou Samylla em casa e foi direto para a base.

"Sullamyta... Sullamyta!"  
"Saga! O que ouve?"  
"Cadê o Kanon?"  
"Está no banheiro."  
"Olha, preciso que você vá comigo ao centro, para eu comprar uma aliança de noivado, quero fazer uma surpresa para ela."  
"Que lindo Saga! Vou sim, espera só o Kanon sair para eu falar com ele."  
"Saga! O que faz aqui?"  
"Kanon, preciso da sua mulher."  
"Como é que é?"  
"Vira essa cara feia pra lá Kanon, preciso dela para me ajudar a escolher uma aliança para a Samylla."  
"Aliança?"  
"Vou propor-la noivado."  
"Muito bom Saga! Sendo assim, eu te empresto minha mulher."  
"Então vamos logo."  
Chegaram a uma joalheria, Saga com o auxílio de Sullamyta, escolheu duas alianças lindas, eram grossas, idênticas, porém a da Samylla tinha uma pequenina pedrinha de brilhantes.

"Será que ela vai gostar cunhadinha?"  
"Se ela vai gostar? Ela vai amar! A minha irmã sempre sonhou com uma aliança no dedo."  
"Ótimo! Agora é só driblar a ansiedade." – XD.  
"Você e essa sua ansiedade Saga." – XD.  
xxxxx

Santuário.

A noite chegara muito bela, todos os cavaleiros, estavam se preparando para a festa que Saori daria em prol das investigações e do namoro de Saga. Alguns já estavam prontos e se deslocavam rumo ao terceiro templo, outros:

"Essa camisa não está bonita. Droga! Por que logo hoje estou indeciso? Eu não sou assim!" - Dizia um Saga com uma cara não muito agradável. 

Colocou uma calça social preta, um sapato preto, e resolveu ir a contragosto com uma camisa vermelha de manga ¾. Passou aquele perfume que quase matava do coração aquela que chegasse perto. Seus cabelos permaneceram soltos. Só não se deu conta que estava lindíssimo porque estava muito nervoso.  
Samylla já estava arrumada, colocou um lindo vestido longo justo vermelho de alças finas, uma sandália de salto preta, passou uma maquiagem bem fraquinha e para finalizar, seus cabelos foram modelados com uma bela transa embutida. Estava estonteante.  
"Ô Saga! Você morreu aí dentro meu filho?"  
"Já estou saindo Kanon!"  
"Estamos todos te esperando!"  
Uns minutos depois Saga saiu da bendita casa de gêmeos.

"Samylla! Está linda!" – Dizia com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.  
"Você é que está um gato Saga!" – Também mantinha um lindo sorriso.  
"Você dois vão cantar aonde?"  
"O quê Kanon?"  
"Vão cantar aonde? Estão todos dois de roupa vermelha."  
"É verdade Saga."  
"Que sintonia em meu amor."  
"Vocês dois são ótimos, agora vamos subir que estamos atrasados."  
Na Festa, todos já estavam se divertindo muito apesar dos problemas na empresa. De um lado uns beliscavam algo para comer, do outro dançavam, outros ainda bebiam e conversavam. Saori chegara à conclusão que foi o melhor que tinha feito. Só ficar pensando em problemas não ajudariam em nada e além do mais tinha que mostrar consideração à Samylla e a Saga.  
"Meus amigos, eu quero um pouco da atenção de vocês."

Todos pararam para ouvir Saori.

"Estamos reunidos para comemorarmos o namoro de Saga e Samylla e também às investigações, que já começaram muito bem. Vocês têm sido grandes empresários, nunca aqui na Grécia ouve empresas como a Petrol Graad, nós já ajudamos mais de milhares de crianças carentes no mundo todo e tenho certeza que sem a ajuda de vocês seria impossível fazer isso sozinha. Vocês devolveram a vontade de viver para todas as pessoas das comunidades que ajudamos. Muito obrigada a todos."

Todos ficaram muito emocionados com o discurso de Saori e aplaudiram-na muito.

"Aproveitando este momento que estamos todos com os corações derretidos, quero fazer um pedido a esta mulher que está ao meu lado. Ela que me devolveu a vontade de amar. Samylla, você foi a única mulher que me apaixonei de verdade, nunca achei que fosse digno disso algum dia. Não tenho palavras bonitas a lhe dizer agora, mas com certeza farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para vê-la feliz."

Saga então retirou do bolso de sua camisa, uma pequena caixinha vermelha em formato de coração com duas alianças reluzentes dentro.

"Samylla... você... aceita se casar comigo?" – Saga dizia pausadamente com os olhos marejados.

Samylla ficou sem palavras, não conseguindo deter suas lágrimas, a única reação que teve foi pular no pescoço de Saga e lhe dar um maravilhoso beijo. Logo depois parou seus olhos nas alianças, parecia estar sonhando.

"Você ainda não me respondeu minha amazona." – Dizia um pouco emocionado.  
"Mas é claro que eu aceito meu cavaleiro." – Samylla dizia contendo as lágrimas.

Saga retirou as alianças, colocou a de Samylla, depois deu a sua para que ela a colocasse nele. Estavam bastante felizes e emocionados, novamente todos os aplaudiram.

"Obrigado a todos!" – Saga agradeceu.

A festa continuou animadíssima, Saga e Samylla saíram de fininho e foram para a casa de gêmeos. Chegaram e logo foram se amar mais uma vez. O amor entre os dois era puro e lindo, porém, havia pessoas que estavam dispostas a acabar com este sonho.

xxxxx

No outro dia, acordaram cedo e bem dispostos para irem trabalhar. Tomaram aquele banho gostoso a dois e tomaram um café da manhã delicioso. Primeiro foram para casa da Samylla para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa, depois foram para a base.

Perto da base estavam parados Nik e Louise. Louise estava com uma peruca loira para não revelar sua identidade.

Saga e Samylla chegaram e entraram.

"Meu amor, eu vou levar agora a doação que Saori deixou para o lar de idosos."  
"Ótimo Saga! É bom que dará tempo caso eles estejam querendo fazer compras."  
"Foi exatamente o que eu pensei."  
"Você reparou como pensamos juntos meu lindo?"  
"Reparei sim, isso se chama sintonia."  
"Te amo!"  
"Eu também! Agora tenho que ir." – Beijou-a e saiu.

Saiu tão rápido que havia esquecido os documentos que levaria para ser assinado pelo responsável da comunidade.

Após alguns minutos da saída de Saga, Nik resolveu entrar.

"Escute Louise, Saga não deverá demorar, estou com o dispositivo, assim que ele entrar na empresa, você aciona o aparelho, combinado?"  
"Combinado!"

E assim entrou na empresa.

"Toc...Toc...Toc"

Samylla ao abrir a porta tomou um enorme susto.

"Nicolas? O que faz aqui?"  
"Nicolas? Você não costumava a me chamar assim! Não é Nik mais não?"  
"Sabe o que é Nicolas? Agora estou noiva, Saga não vai gostar nada de te ver aqui, por favor, sabe que gosto muito de você, mas não quero problemas com ele."  
"Você está... noiva? Desde quando?"  
"Olha! Desde ontem." – Dizia lhe mostrando à aliança.

Nik mudou logo seu semblante, já acharia difícil fazerem eles se separarem, agora seria quase impossível, Saga precisava entrar por aquela porta, essa seria a única alternativa.  
"Samylla, eu vim te procurar porque você é a única amiga que eu tenho. Minha mãe está muito mal."  
"O que sua mãe tem?" – Dizia preocupada ao notar o semblante triste de Nik.  
"Câncer." – Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu fazer com que uma lágrima brotasse em seus olhos.  
"Não fique assim Nik, há tratamento."  
"Agora não tem mais jeito, ela descobriu tarde demais. Por favor, Samylla me abrace?"  
"Ô Nik! Não fique assim!" – Sentiu pena do amigo e o abraçou, amparando seu falso choro.

Lá fora, Saga chega com seu carro para pegar os documentos que havia esquecido. Com agilidade, Louise, aciona o dispositivo que estava com Nik. Este, notando o pequeno aparelho vibrar em seu bolso, segura firmemente Samylla pelos braços, sentindo ela bem presa, a beija com bastante vontade e força. Neste exato momento Saga abre a porta da sala.

"Meu am... Samylla!" – Saga estava imóvel.  
"Saga!" – Samylla dá um pulo de susto e consegue se soltar de Nik.  
"O que vocês..."  
"Saga, por favor, não é isso..."

Saga pode sentir um gosto amargo em sua garganta, há muito tempo não sentia um ódio tão grande assim. Nik ao olhar nos olhos de Saga, pode ver fogo puro, o medo tomou conta de si e logo entrou em estado de ataque. Saga ao vê-lo daquela maneira, pronunciou algumas palavras:

"Vou acabar com você."

Samylla foi em direção a Saga e o segurou pelo braço.

"Saga! Por favor! Não!"

SPLOFT! Saga muito nervoso e agressivo disparou um tapa sobre o rosto de Samylla que logo fez com que ela caísse pelo chão.

"Fique longe de mim sua traidora!" – Esbravejava.  
"Como pode bater nela seu idiota!" – Agora era a vez de Nik esbravejar e partir para cima de Saga.

No primeiro impacto, Nik sentiu um gosto de sangue na garganta devido ao forte soco no estomago que recebeu de Saga. Samylla desesperada pede socorro para Aldebaran que estava medindo o nível de petróleo. Nik estava se rastejando pelo chão quando Saga o pegou pela gola da camisa.

"Não vou matá-lo porque não sujo minhas mãos com ratos inúteis. Mas vou quebrar pelo menos dez dentes de sua boca imunda." – Saga disparou agora um de esquerda que fez com que alguns dentes e nariz se quebrassem mesmo.

Aldebaran acabara de chegar à sala e logo correu para segurar Saga que já ia pegando o verme para bater novamente.

"Saga acalme-se, o que aconteceu?"  
"Solte-me Aldebaran! Solte-me."  
"Controle-se Saga ou vai acabar matando o cara."  
"Não vou matá-lo, mas quero deixar o corpo dele bem acabado, para quando sentir dor se lembrar de mim."  
"Não Saga já chega!"

Saori acabara de entrar com um belo sorriso que se desfez ao ver aquela quantidade de sangue na sala, Aldebaran até roxo de segurar Saga e Samylla chorando desesperada com a mão sobre o rosto inchado.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Estava bastante nervosa.  
"Saori!" – Saga disse se acalmando por respeito à Saori.  
"Saga o que ouve?"  
Aproveitando que Saga havia se distraído com Saori, Aldebaran pegou Nik que estava num estado deplorável e o levou para fora da base. Louise foi Socorrê-lo.  
"Saori... Flagrei estes dois aos beijos." – Após o transe, Saga sentiu uma dor terrível em seu peito, era uma dor emocional que nunca havia sentido antes, seus olhos que agora a pouco estavam cheios de raiva, transformaram-se em um olhar triste e distante.  
"Não! Saori, Nik me beijou a força." – Samylla estava desesperada.  
"Ele te beijou a força?"  
"Sim Saori! Precisa acreditar em mim, não sei, parece que foi tudo premeditado."  
"Não foi o que eu vi Saori. Eles estavam se beijando com vontade. Samylla não adianta mentir agora, já aconteceu mesmo." – Saga permanecia com um olhar distante. Estava muito diferente.  
"Não Saga! Não foi assim." – Novamente tenta se aproximar de Saga.  
"Já disse para ficar longe de mim. Jamais pensei que faria uma coisa dessas comigo, tudo o que vivemos e o que eu disse a você não serviu de nada não foi?"  
"Saga, por favor, me escute..."  
"Nada que você disser fará mudar o que meus olhos viram Samylla. Agora não quero ficar aqui olhando para você desse jeito. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Esqueça que algum dia me teve em seus braços, ficou bem claro?"  
"Não! Saga! Saga!" – Samylla esbravejava, porém, Saga não a ouvia.  
"Samylla! Deixe-o." – Agora é a vez de Saori se alterar.  
"Saori! Por favor, você precisa acreditar em mim, você me conhece, sabe que eu não teria coragem."  
"Sim Samylla, eu acredito em você, acalme-se."

Samylla se jogou aos prantos sobre o colo de Saori.  
Saga parou seu carro em uma praia deserta. A dor que sentia era imensa, seus olhos já não enxergavam direito por conta das lágrimas que desciam sem parar. Não podia mais suportar a imensa cosmo-energia que criara devido ao ódio que havia sentido há poucos minutos atrás. Sem pensar, entrou no mar e elevando seu cosmo ao máximo, disparou:

"EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!"

Um imenso abismo se formou no mar, com a mesma intensidade que Saga disparou seu golpe, o mar o expulsou de volta fazendo com que provocasse um maremoto.

xxxxx

Louise conseguiu chamar uma ambulância para socorrer Nik, este foi internado às pressas, pois havia perdido muito sangue. Kanon e Sullamyta acabavam de chegar à base, Saori contou tudo o que tinha acontecido para eles e depois pediu para que Kanon fosse atrás de Saga. Kanon assim o fez, encontrou-o, uma hora e meia depois de procurá-lo, desmaiado em uma praia deserta e com ferimentos leves na cabeça devido à pancada de água do maremoto.

"Saga! Saga! Acorde."  
"Am? Kanon!"  
"Saga o que aconteceu?"  
"Sinto uma dor de cabeça terrível."  
"Sim, você teve leves ferimentos na cabeça."  
"Kanon, eu acabei de provocar um maremoto."  
"Saga como fez isso, usou sua técnica?"  
"Sim, se não fizesse isso, a minha cosmo-energia se voltaria contra mim."  
"Compreendo, mas agora olhe seu carro."

Ao olhar, Saga quase caiu pra trás. Seu carro estava todo amassado, perda total, danos irreversíveis.

"Hrrrr. Drooooooooooooogaaaaaaa!"

Continua...


	7. Olhos de ressaca

**Capítulo VII – Olhos de Ressaca.**

"Droooooooooooooooooga! Meu carro!" – Saga esbravejava.  
"Acalme-se Saga! Daremos um jeito nisso." – Kanon tentava acalmar o irmão.  
"De que jeito? Olha pra essa porcaria! Está completamente destruída"  
"Bom, isso é!"  
"Minha cabeça! Está doendo muito!" – Disse sentando-se na areia com as mão na cabeça.  
"Vamos pra casa, você precisa descansar."  
"Você já está sabendo?"  
"Já. Chegamos lá, nos assustamos com o estado da sala e da Samylla, então Saori nos contou."  
"Desgraçados! Pelo menos aquele moleque não se esquecerá de mim facilmente."  
"Você bateu muito nele?"  
"Não muito, mas o suficiente para ele se lembrar de mim."  
"Muito bem feito Saga! Mas, e quanto a Samylla?"  
"Está tudo acabado Kanon! Jamais passou pela minha cabeça dela fazer isso comigo. Não quero mais vê-la."  
"Que decepção em Saga." – Kanon sentia pena do irmão.  
"Realmente, ela me decepcionou muito." – Saga dizia com uma tristeza enorme.

Novamente seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas não permitiu que elas rolassem. Kanon lembrou-se que a última vez que tinha visto o irmão triste assim, fora naquele dia terrível e sombrio em que Athena suicidou-se para livra-lo da agonia e do sofrimento na guerra contra Hades.

"Vamos embora Saga! Não fique assim, logo isso vai passar. "

Foram embora. Kanon deixou Saga em casa e voltou para a Base. Samylla ainda permanecia lá e agora estava mais calma. Kanon pediu para um reboque ir buscar o carro de Saga na praia e levar para o conserto, talvez aproveitaria alguma coisa.

xxxxx

Base petrolífera Petrol Graad.

"Aioria, o que aconteceu? Passei agora perto da sala da Samylla e ela estava chorando e conversando com Saori e Sullamyta."  
"Aconteceu que enquanto você foi ao posto central, aqui o circo estava pegando fogo."  
"Pegando fogo?"  
"Imagine só: O Saga pegou a Samylla e o tal de Nik ao beijos na sala deles."  
"Ham! Que horror! Coitado do Saga, mas, e aí?" – Marin estava boquiaberta.  
"Aí que o Saga pegou o Nik de porrada e quase matou ele se não fosse o Aldebaran chegar para impedir."  
"Por Athena! E depois o que aconteceu?"  
"Aí o Saga sumiu e o Kanon foi atrás dele. E só isso."  
"Então vou lá ver como ela está."  
"Samylla! Como está?"  
"Ai Marin, não estou nada legal. Não pense que fiz aquilo de propósito. Como eu estava dizendo a Saori e a minha irmã, ele me beijou a força, não deu nem tempo de me defender, Saga chegou na mesma hora."  
"Mas que coisa hein!"  
"Você acredita em mim, não é?"  
"Eu acredito, mas o problema é fazer o Saga acreditar."  
"Ele nunca vai acreditar em mim."  
"Olha Samylla, irei conversar com Saga assim que chegarmos no santuário."  
"Fará isso por mim Saori?"  
"Claro que farei! Quero vê-los juntos novamente!"  
"Obrigada Saori!" – Samylla a agradeceu com os olhos marejados.  
"Samylla, pode contar comigo sempre."  
"Obrigada Marin!"  
"Eu sei que você jamais faria uma coisas dessas."  
"Que bom que sabe!. Agora estou mais tranqüila."

A porta é aberta e Kanon entra:

"Saori, já encontrei o Saga."  
"Como ele está" – Perguntou as 4 juntas.  
"Mal. Ele acabou com o carro dele e teve ferimentos leves na cabeça."  
"Co..Como assim?" – Samylla perguntou preocupada.  
"Ele disse que sua cosmo-energia tinha se elevado perigosamente. Como não estava suportando mais, foi para uma praia deserta, elevou seu cosmo e disparou sua técnica contra o mar."  
"Mas o quê isso tem a ver com os ferimentos e o carro."  
"Tudo a ver! O Saga fez com que acontecesse uma espécie de maremoto, ou seja, com a mesma força que ele disparou seu golpe contra o mar, o mar o devolveu, fazendo com que ele fosse lançado para fora e se machucasse. O carro estava perto e deu perda total."  
"Onde ele está?"  
"Está em casa."  
"Eu vou conversar com ele."  
"Perdoe-me Samylla, mas ele disse que não queria te ver."  
"Mas ele não pode agir assim!"  
"Mas você queria que ele agisse como? Você o traiu!"  
"Espera aí Kanon! Eu não o trai."  
"A não? Estão está dizendo que ele teve uma alucinação?"  
"Não Kanon! Não foi isso. Ela quer dizer que não foi intenção dela." – Sullamyta entrou na conversa um pouco nervosa.  
"Olha Sullamyta, nós não estávamos aqui, então não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu. Agora você senhora Samylla, não devia nem ter deixado aquele cara entrar aqui."  
"Mas você queria que eu fizesse o quê Kanon? Que eu o expulsasse da minha sala? Além do mais eu não vou ficar discutindo uma coisa que não aconteceu de minha própria vontade, eu sou inocente e vou provar isso."  
"Desculpe Samylla, eu até acredito em você, porque eu a conheço e porque é minha cunhada. O problema é o Saga, como vai provar isso pra ele?"  
"Não sei, mas vou provar."  
"Saori, pedirei para Aioros ficar com Saga."  
"Ótima idéia Kanon."  
"Sullamyta, leve Samylla para casa."  
"Sim Saori."  
"Qualquer coisa, ligue para cá."  
"Não se preocupe."  
"Sullamyta, pegue carona com Aioros. Vou falar com ele."  
"Vamos então Kanon."

xxxxx

Hospital de Atenas.

"Doutor como Nikolas Spartacus está?"  
"Está fora de perigo, conseguimos uma transfusão de urgência, você é o quê dele?"  
"Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Louise, amiga dele."  
"Me diga Louise, o que aconteceu com ele, me falaram que foi briga."  
"É, foi briga, coisas que não devemos nos meter."  
"Pergunto porque ele estava muito debilitado devido à perda de sangue."  
"Sei, mas agora ele vai recuperar não é mesmo?"  
"Vai sim senhorita, não se preocupe, agora preciso ir."  
"Fique a vontade doutor."

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar

"Senhor, uma ligação de Damasco."  
"Até que enfim, passe a ligação Torrês."  
"Sim senhor.""Pronto!"  
"shicushicushi..."  
"Qual foi à hora que a carga saiu?"  
"shicushicushi..."  
"Obrigado pela informação amigo! Assim que eu estiver com a carga em mãos, retornarei a ligação."  
"shicushicushi..."  
"Não se preocupe, nossa equipe é especializada em fraudes. Hahahaha. Qualquer informação nos avise."  
"Torrês! Prepare os homens! Vamos atacar outro navio. Hahahahahahaha."  
"Sim senhor! Só uma pergunta?"  
"Fale Torrês."  
"Será o mesmo da Petrol Graad?"  
"Sim, ahahahahahah...ahahahahahaha...ahahahahaha..."

xxxxx

Base Petrolífera Petrol Graad.

"Kanon, consegui uma carga de Damasco."  
"Ótimo Saori! E para quando?"  
"Sairá de lá hoje à noite, espero que não aconteça nada, nosso reservatório já está quase vazio."  
"Toc... Toc... Toc..."  
"Entre!"  
"Saga, eu... Cadê o Saga?"  
"Kamus, o Aioros não te falou?"  
"Não, cheguei agora, encontrei com Aioros, sua esposa e sua cunhada."  
"É que o Saga e a Samylla brigaram feio."  
"Porquê?"  
"O Saga pegou a Samylla e o Nik se beijando aqui na sala."  
"Como, a Samylla e o Nik... Que Sacanagem com o Saga hein."  
"Pois é cara, mas a Samylla disse que o Nik a beijou a força."  
"Ela disse é. O problema vai ser o Saga acreditar."  
"Ele ta malzão . Olha o que o burro fez Kamus: Foi para uma praia deserta, deixou o carro lá perto, entrou no mar e lançou a explosão galáctica. O golpe foi e voltou cara! Maremoto na certa. O carro do Saga virou um 8. Agora além se ser corno, ta sem carro."  
"Coitado do Saga."  
"Coitado é do Nik. Ahahaha!"  
"Coitado por quê?"  
"O Saga quebrou alguns dentes, nariz e ainda amassou o estômago dele."  
"Você estava aqui na hora?" – Kamus estava bem interessado.  
"Não, cheguei depois, a Samylla foi quem contou."  
"Certo."  
"Se não fosse o Aldebaran, o cara já tava morto."  
"Depois vou até Gêmeos para vê-lo. Entregue este relatório para ele."  
"Vou colocar aqui na gaveta dele."  
"Obrigado, até mais Kanon!"  
"Até Kamus!"

xxxxx

Casa de Gêmeos.

"Saga! Saga!"  
"Entra aí Oros."  
"Oh cara, como você está?"  
"Com dor de cabeça, mas deve ser os chifres."  
"Não diga bobagens Saga."  
"Mas é verdade."  
"Não é o que fiquei sabendo."  
"E o que você ficou sabendo?"  
"A sua noiva me disse o seguinte: Assim que você saiu, não passou 5 minutos e aquele cara chegou batendo em sua sala. Ela abriu e ele foi entrando. Ela ainda disse para ele que você não ia gostar de vê-lo lá porque agora estavam noivos e não queria problemas. Aí ele começou a chorar dizendo que a mãe dele estava com câncer e que ela era sua única amiga. Nisso ele pediu um abraço, ela deu, foi aí que ele a segurou pelo braço com força e a beijou."  
"Foi isso que ela disse?" – Dizia arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
"Foi."  
"Não consigo acreditar. A Samylla é uma amazona! Não é possível que ela não tinha força para sair fora dele."  
"Isso é Saga, mas e se foi como ela disse, rápido de mais."  
"Estou confuso Oros, não sei o que pensar."  
"Converse com ela Saga. Ela está muito deprimida, não pára de chorar!"  
"Não estou afim. Não agora."  
"Mas assim que isso passar, converse com ela, vai ser melhor."  
"Quem sabe."  
"Sua cabeça está melhor?"  
"Está sim."  
"O que você quer comer?"  
"Não precisa se preocupar comigo Aioros."  
"Como não! Você e Kanon são meus melhores amigos."  
"Só você memso! Mas estou sem fome."  
"Não vai ficar sem comer de jeito nenhum! Vou fazer um grude aqui e você come." – Falava com graça fazendo Saga rir.  
"Grude eu não vou comer! Sopa eu até comeria."  
"Então vai sopa mesmo."  
"Vou colocar um filme para distrairmos a cabeça."  
"Vai colocando aí que já, já estou chegando."  
"Oros!"  
"Oi Saga!"  
"Obrigado por ainda ser meu grande amigo!"  
"Para com isso Saga, eu sempre fui e sempre vou ser."

xxxxx

Vila das Amazonas – Casa de Tigre Branco.

"Samylla, pegue algumas peças de roupas e vamos lá pra casa, mais tarde você e Saga conversa."  
"Será que ele vai querer?"  
"Isso nós veremos mais tarde."  
"Então vou arrumar minhas coisas."

xxxxx

A tarde passou bem rápida, Aioros e Saga ficaram a tarde inteira juntos. Assistiram a filmes e contaram piadas para se distraírem, fazia bastante tempo que não conversavam e isso ajudou muito na superação de Saga.  
Samylla e Sullamyta fizeram quase a mesma coisa, porém ficaram fazendo bolos e biscoitos.

"Bem Saga, já está tarde e eu tenho que ir."  
"Está certo, muito obrigado Oros, a tarde foi ótima."  
"Foi ótima mesmo, há muito tempo não conversávamos, devemos fazer isso mais vezes."  
"Vamos sim, marcaremos com o Kanon."  
"Marque e me fale."  
"Certo. Vou te levar lá fora."  
Samylla estava nos fundos da casa de Gêmeos sentada olhando para o nada. Quando ouviu a voz de seu amado.

"Saga!"  
"Samylla."  
"Preciso falar com você!" – Levantou-se rapidamente.  
"Não temos nada para falarmos."  
"Quê isso Saga! Vamos, escute o que ela tem a dizer. Tchau Samylla."  
"Tchau Aioros."  
"Diga logo!"  
"Saga, não aconteceu como você viu."  
"Não precisa me dizer porque o Aioros já me disse."  
"Então, não acredita em mim?"  
"Samylla, me explique isso, uma mulher como você, amazona de prata, deixar um cara daquele de segurar, aliás, jamais deveria ter abraçado ele. Mas tudo bem, ele estava tristonho não é? Agora, deixar o cara te beijar a força, você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara."  
"Eu não estou tirando uma com a sua cara Saga!"  
"Ah não?"  
"Olha Saga de Gêmeos, você me conhece, não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz esse tipo de coisa."  
"Você já estava com ele antes não é? Como eu sou burro! É claro, desde aquele dia na pizzaria que vi os dois juntos."  
"Saga, por Athena! Pára! Chega desse assunto de Nikolas e eu estarmos namorando, chega!" – Samylla dizia alterada.  
"Então tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. Passar bem!"  
"Saga! Espere! Saga!...Saga!... Hurrrrrrrr Droga!"

xxxxx

"Saga! Saga! Posso entrar?"  
"Mas é Claro Athena!" – Saga dizia após abrir a porta e fazer uma reverência.  
"Como está Saga?"  
"Estou bem. Aioros foi embora agora."  
"Saga, eu vim aqui para conversarmos sobre Samylla."  
"Perdoe-me Athena mas acabo de conversar com Samylla e ela já me contou tudo o que aconteceu."  
"E então Saga."  
"Não consigo acreditar."  
"Mais por que Saga?"  
"Porque eu ví."  
"Saga, por favor, acredite, eu te dou certeza que ela diz a verdade, eu como Athena, estou dizendo, ela não o traiu."  
"Por favor Athena, minha cabeça está confusa."  
"Saga, vocês se amam, não pode deixar que um cara despeitado atrapalhe vocês dois."  
"Saori, eu prometo que vamos esclarecer este assunto. Mas agora eu não quero pensar em Samylla, tudo bem?"  
"Como você quiser Saga. Boa Noite!"  
"Boa noite! Athena?"  
"Sim."  
"Por favor, não me leve a mal."  
"Eu lhe entendo Saga, mas não esqueça o que eu disse: A Samylla não te traiu."  
"Eu não vou esquecer Athena. Obrigado!"

xxxxx

A noite passou bem rápida, Saga não havia dormido direito pois pensava na conversa que teve com Athena a respeito de Samylla. Levantou-se por volta das 05h30min. Preparou se café e foi tomar um banho. A água fria escorria em seu corpo fazendo-o arrepiar um pouco, as manhãs na Grécia sempre eram frias e as tardes quentes. Mesmo assim o banho frio sempre o dava disposição. Logo em seguida, colocou uma calça jeans preta que comprara há pouco tempo, uma camisa manga ¾ branca com suaves listras pretas, calçou um sapato preto, amarrou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo médio e colocou seus óculos escuros. Estava Liiiiiiiiinnnnndoooooooooo de morrer. (XD). Tomou seu café da manhã e saiu. Talvez pegasse um ônibus, talvez fosse a pé mesmo.  
Samylla acabara de levantar, tomou seu banho, vestiu seu uniforme que era muito bonito: Calça social azul marinho, uma blusinha social branca com o logo da empresa, um casaquinho também com o logo da empresa e para finalizar um lencinho azul anil que era colocado por baixo da gola do casaquinho. Preferiu deixar seus cabelos soltos. Foi para a base de carona com Aioros novamente.  
"Diga-me Aioros, o que Saga disse ao meu respeito."  
"Vou ser bem sincero Samylla, Saga está muito arrasado."  
"Eu sei, ontem ele não me deu muito papo."  
"É difícil pra ele, eu acredito em você como disse ontem, mas não sei como fazê-lo acreditar."  
"Nem eu Aioros, nem eu."  
Chegaram à base, Saga já estava lá há mais de uma hora. Entraram e foram para suas salas.

"Bom Dia!"  
"..."

"Saga! Eu disse bom dia!"  
"Ah! Bom-Dia." – Disse sério e rápido.  
"O que você está fazendo?"  
"Assinando uns documentos, por quê?"  
"Por nada, só por perguntar."  
"Não quero ser incomodado nem por ninguém e nem por telefone a não ser a Saori ficou bem claro?"  
"Sim Saga." - Disse suspirando.

xxxxx

Hospital de Atenas.

"Nikolas! Que bom que acordou. Como você está?"  
"Dolorido. Aquele infeliz acabou comigo. Estou muito feio." – Sua voz ainda estava bastante fraca.  
"Não muito. Quando seu rosto desinchar ficará lindinho de novo."  
"Louise, eu preciso que vá à base e faça aquilo que combinamos."  
"Está louco Nik, você quer morrer?"  
"Aquele idiota não vai descobrir nada. A Samylla é minha, somente minha. Vai fazer ou não vai. Aliás você tem que fazer, eu já te paguei a metade." – Nik já estava ficando nervoso.  
"Senhorita por favor, não pode agitar o paciente, peço que se retire." – Dizia a enfermeira.  
"Irei fazer o que combinamos Nik, agora se acalme."  
"Faça e não falhe! Por favor."  
"Passar bem Nik."

xxxxx

Louise foi para sua casa, tomou seu banho, colocou um vestidinho bem justo e curto tomara que caia preto e uma sandália de salto preta.  
Optou por uma maquiagem discreta, uma sombra azul bem clarinha combinando com seus olhos e um batom vermelho para destacar seus lábios carnudos. Preferiu não colocar peruca, foi com os cabelos estilo channel mesmo. Para finalizar, colocou seus óculos escuros e foi ao encontro de Saga na base.  
Toc...Toc...Toc...

Samylla foi abrir a porta.

"Sim."  
"Bom Dia!"  
"Bom Dia em que posso ajudá-la?"  
"Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Saga Alexander Wyller Gemini." – Disse lendo em um papelzinho.  
"Qual é o seu nome?"  
"Diga a ele que sou Margareth Françoise. Representante da comunidade VIVER."  
"Aguarde uns instantes que vou verificar se ele pode atendê-la."  
"Por favor diga que é urgente."  
"Sim senhorita." - / Representante de comunidade vestida desse jeito? É a primeira vez que eu vejo isso.  
"Saga! Posso entrar?" – Disse abrindo a porta.  
"Já entrou não é mesmo?"  
"Saga, tem uma mulher lá fora querendo falar com você, disse que é representante da comunidade VIVER e também disse que é urgente."  
"Diga a ela que já vou atendê-la."  
"Você não disse que não queria ser incomodado por ninguém?"  
"Acho que vou abrir exceções para mulheres."  
"O quê?"  
"Samylla, a pessoa está esperando seu retorno."

Samylla sai batendo a porta e Saga dá uma risada irônica da cara de dela.

"O senhor Saga já vai atendê-la."  
"Muito obrigada..."  
"Samylla."  
"Muito obrigada Samylla. Ah! Você é o que do senhor Saga?"  
"Sou noiva dele." – Samylla ainda estava com a sua aliança.  
"Ah Sim! Vou esperá-lo."  
Saga abre a porta e não pode deixar de reparar na moça que o aguardava, era muito sensual. Samylla fez questão de acompanhá-lo. Ela desconfiou que este papo de representante era muito esquisito.

"Saga!" – Disse retirando os óculos e olhando profundamente para Saga.  
"Sim." – Disse um pouco sem graça pelo modo que a mulher o olhava.  
"De perto é muito mais lindo." – Dizia hipnotizada.  
"O quê?"   
"Nada! Muito prazer! Sou Margareth Françoise. Sou representante da comum idade VIVER de Esparta."  
"O prazer é meu. Em que posso ajudar?"  
"Gostaria que conversássemos a sós. Poderia?"  
"A sós?"  
"Poderia?"  
"Acho que não seria ético, senhorita! Visando que Saga e eu somos noivos e gerentes gerais da Petrol Graad. Ele não pode tomar decisão nenhuma sem a minha presença." – Samylla dizia tomando dianteira.  
"Bem, perdoe-me, mas a minha superior pediu para que eu falasse somente com Saga."  
"Pode me acompanhar senhorita Margareth. Vamos para a minha sala." – Saga disse olhando para Samylla.

Louise olhou para Samylla e deu um sorrisinho irônico.

"Fique tranqüila menina, não vou tomar seu noivo."  
"Ela não é mais a minha noiva." – Saga dizia abrindo a porta de sua sala.  
"Não!" – Louise tornou a olhar para Samylla.  
"Venha senhorita."

As lágrimas dos olhos de Samylla saltitavam, ora de raiva, ora de tristeza, para que ninguém a vê-se daquela maneira, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.  
Na sala de Saga, o papo sobre a comunidade ia tranqüilo.

"Como estava lhe dizendo senhor Saga..."  
"Prefiro que me chame de Saga."  
"Como preferir Saga. A nossa comunidade atende mais de mil crianças carente. As doações que recebemos em Esparta não estão sendo suficientes para abastecer todas as instalações. Então estou aqui em nome da VIVER para pedir a sua colaboração."  
"Bem senhorita Margareth, estamos passando por uma crise de estoque na empresa, nossos fornecedores estão com problemas em nos mandar as cargas e petróleo. Peço a senhorita que aguarde uns 3 meses para regularizarmos a situação."  
"Sem problemas Saga."  
"Que bom que compreende."  
"Sabe Saga, você é um homem bastante atraente." – Louise levantou-se e caminhou até Saga.  
"Eu?" – Saga dizia bastante corado."  
"Sim, você! Você inteiro é atraente, seu rosto, seu corpo, seus cabelos, tudo. Como pode ser tão bonito?"  
"Senhorita Margareth, acho que está exagerando um pouco, não?"  
"De maneira nenhuma Saga."  
"Bem já que a senhorita entende a situação da Petrol Graad, fica posto que daqui a 3 meses, a senhorita pode voltar novamente." – Saga fazia de tudo para esquivar-se de 'Margareth'.  
"O que foi Saga?"  
"É... que... Preciso trabalhar." - Dizia meio sem graça e bastante corado.  
"Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo Saga." / Droga! Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.  
"Está tudo bem." – Saga limpava algumas gotas de suor em seu rosto.

/ É melhor eu ir embora, preciso pensar no que fazer.

"Então muito obrigada! Daqui a 3 meses eu volto."

Saga somente afirmou com a cabeça.

/Mulher estranha, muito bonita, mas muito estranha. Não sei não! Mas isso não me cheira boa coisa. Mal me conhece e já dá em cima de mim. Eu hein.  
Mais tarde Samylla chega, entra na sua sala e bate novamente a porta.

"O quê isso? Onde esteve Samylla?"  
"Por quê? Estava preocupado Saga?"  
"Lógico que não! Eu só queria saber, preciso que assine uns papeis. Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, onde estava?"  
"Não é da sua conta!"  
"Como?"  
"Você não é mais meu noivo como mesmo disse, não lhe devo satisfação e agora toma esta porcaria de aliança." – Samylla dizia aos soluços e entregando a aliança para Saga.

Saga pegou a aliança, ficou triste de ver Samylla daquele jeito, no fundo acreditava na inocência dela, mas o maldito orgulho...

"Quem era ela?" – Dizia com raiva.  
"Não a conheço." – Estava de cabeça baixa observando a aliança.  
"Quando vai deixar de ser orgulhoso Saga?" – Samylla não conseguia conter as lágrimas.  
"Há coisas que não assimilamos direito Samylla."  
"Você sabe que eu te amo! Porque está agindo assim, não percebe que ele está louco para nos separar?"  
"Agora você percebe que aquele cara não vale nada?"  
"Percebo sim Saga, ele fez isso para separar-mos e..."  
"Já chega! Somente agora você reparou isso? Não quero mais ouvir esta história."  
"Saga!" – Samylla esbravejava indignada.  
"Nosso amor parecia ser tão bonito, tão puro." – Saga não conseguiu segurar e Samylla pode ver que lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e caíam sobre a aliança em sua mão.  
"Não Saga! Nosso amor ainda é bonito e puro. Não é possível que você já tenha me esquecido."  
"Não, eu não a esqueci e jamais a esquecerei. Aliás, acho que nunca mais amarei novamente. Isso será a minha penitência por ter cometido tantos pecados."  
"Saga, para de dizer bobagens. Precisa acreditar em você mesmo. Desde quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, somos escravos desse  
amor, somente agora podemos ficar juntos e quando isso acontece, vem um e atrapalha tudo. Você se lembra daquela festa a fantasia? Isso só nos prova o quanto sempre estivemos juntos, fomos os únicos que formamos par naquele dia."

Flash Back

Saori havia feito uma festa a fantasia no santuário. Todos os homens e mulheres escolheriam uma fantasia, só que ninguém podia comentar com o outro, nem os casados poderiam. Aqueles que formassem pares dançariam a noite inteira juntos. E ganhariam um premio de Athena. Saga e Samylla foram os únicos que se formaram par, ele foi de Faraó e ela de Cleópatra. Com a vitória, dançaram a noite toda juntos e depois, ganharam um presentinho cada um.

Fim do Flash Back.

"Sim Samylla, eu me lembro. Aquele dia foi muito especial pra mim."  
"E pra mim também Saga. A partir de então, eu tive certeza de que te amava."  
"Samylla! Eu não consigo entender."  
"Saga! Eu não lhe traí. Precisa acreditar em mim!"  
"Eu quero acreditar, mas não consigo. Estou muito confuso e quero dar um tempo ta legal?"  
"Não tem mais tempo Saga. Já fiz o que pude, agora você faz o que achar necessário, Não quero mais ficar me desgastando assim, se você conseguir acreditar em mim ótimo, estarei te esperando, senão o que posso lhe desejar é ... Boa .. Boa Sorte!" – Já não estava em seu estado mental perfeito. A angústia tomou conta do seu peito e mais uma vez derramara lágrimas, lágrimas que mais pareciam sangue.  
"Samylla, o que eu mais desejo é voltar a amá-la. Quero só um tempo para sentir isso novamente." – Saga também chorava.  
"Saga! É melhor não nos vermos mais."  
"Não! Droga! Ao mesmo tempo em que a quero aos meus braços de volta, meu ego me diz para desprezá-la. Como posso viver assim?"  
"Saga, se você me ama de verdade, saberá o que fazer. Vou lhe dar o tempo que precisar para por suas idéias no lugar. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Vamos trabalhar. Onde estão os papéis para eu assinar." - Manteve a pose e enxugou algumas lágrimas.

"Em cima da minha mesa."

Samylla foi até a sala de Saga para assinar os tais papéis. Ele então ficou pensativo e logo lembrou-se das palavras de Athena.

/ Saga, eu como Athena, estou lhe dizendo, ela não o traiu. Saga rapidamente foi atrás de Samylla em sua sala.

"Samylla! Eu não posso ficar sem você!"  
"Saga!"  
"Sei que não seria capaz de ferir meus sentimentos." - Dizia com uma voz serena.  
"Saga, eu amo você, jamais faria isso."

Então ele a puxou e a beijou com vontade como se fosse a última vez. Aquele beijo dizia tudo, o amor que existia entre os dois jamais poderia acabar, pois era puro e verdadeiro capaz de destruir qualquer barreira que os impedissem de continuar. Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo. Logo, os desejos de ambos tomaram conta de seus próprios corpos fazendo com que eles não respondessem mais a nenhum raciocínio lógico. Rapidamente, jogaram os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa no chão e fizeram amor ali mesmo. Somente seus cosmos testemunharam o que viveram naquele momento. Então tiveram a certeza do quanto precisavam um do outro, sempre.

xxxxx

Continua...


	8. De volta às investigações

**Capítulo VIII – De volta às investigações.**

"Samylla me dê sua mão direita."

Samylla estendeu a mão para Saga e ele colocou a aliança de volta em seu dedo e beijou sua mão. Depois tirou a dele da gaveta da mesinha e colocou-a em seu dedo também.

"Vamos tentar esquecer este episódio desagradável. Mas não quero que você ao menos olhe para aquele cidadão. Você entendeu"  
"Entendi Saga"  
"Então vamos arrumar esta bagunça antes que a Saori chegue e encontre essa sala dessa maneira."   
Mais uma manhã se foi, Saga e Samylla almoçaram e depois foram fazer compras. Passaram a tarde toda treinando juntos. Já estava escurecendo quando Saga a deixou em casa.

"Saga está tudo bem"  
"Está por quê?"  
"Você está tão calado."  
"Estou bem Samylla."  
"Não está! Diga-me, o que te perturba ainda?"  
"Não é nada, só preciso descansar."  
"Dorme aqui comigo?"  
"Não posso deixar a casa de gêmeos."  
"Mas o Kanon está lá!"  
"Kanon? Ele é mais distraído que tudo, depois vai que acontece alguma coisa e ele nem vê."  
"Está certo, você quer ficar sozinho não é mesmo?"  
"Não é isso. Porque você não vai lá pra casa?"  
"É melhor não. Qualquer coisa você me liga."  
"Está certo. Boa noite!"  
"Boa noite Saga!"

Beijaram-se rapidamente e então Saga foi embora.   
Chegou em sua casa, preparou um banho tranqüilo e relaxante. Pegou um vinho que a muito guardava na geladeira e colocou uma música que gostava muito: Stairway to Heaven do Led Zeppelin. Acabou a música, o vinho, a água esfriou, então resolveu sair da banheira. Estava se secando quando a campainha tocou.

"Já estou indo!" - / Deve ser o Aioros.

Foi de toalha até a porta e a abriu.

"Saga!" – Entrou desesperada para dentro da casa de Gêmeos.  
"Saori!" – Corou ao vê-la.  
"Saga! Perdoe-me, mas é urgente, outro dos nossos petroleiros foi roubado novamente."  
"O quê? Droga! Espera aí Saori, eu só vou colocar uma roupa."   
Saori nem tinha percebido que ele estava de toalha, quando a ficha caiu, ficou muito sem graça.   
"Pronto Saori, agora me diga como isso aconteceu?"  
"Bem, agora a pouco, recebi uma ligação do Japão. Me disseram que o nosso navio foi roubado novamente."  
"Mas que diabos! Quem serão estes infelizes?"  
"Dessa vez, o navio estava equipado com câmeras e sensores escondidos."  
"Agora sim, pegaremos estes malditos!"  
"Saga, quero que avise os outros que iremos para o Japão amanhã bem cedo."  
"Sim, falarei com Kanon e Samylla."  
"Ótimo! Vou para a casa de Mú para avisá-lo e depois passarei na casa dos outros. O vôo sairá amanhã às 6:00hs."  
"Saori!"  
"Sim!"  
"Samylla e eu voltamos!"  
"Que bom Saga! Pelo menos uma notícia agradável. Estou contente por vocês." – Saori sorria serenamente.  
"Acredito nela. Você nos ajudou muito. Estou grato"  
"Eu só disse o que consegui ver no coração dela"  
"Por isso mesmo, acredito mais ainda."  
"Felicidades para vocês!"  
"Obrigado Saori."   
Samylla já estava deitada lendo um livro quando ouviu várias batidas na porta.

"Tum...Tum...Tum...Samylla! Sou eu Saga."  
"Saga!"  
Saga sorriu ao vê-la tão bonita com uma camisola branca. Ela o abraçou e o beijou.

"Que fo?i"  
"O Navio foi roubado novamente."  
"Am? Hummm!" – Espantou-se colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.  
"Vim te buscar, arrume suas coisas que sairemos amanhã bem cedo."  
"Entre! Não vou demorar."  
"Estou pronta. Vamos?"   
xxxxx

Já em Gêmeos, Samylla preparava um lanche para ela e Saga quando Sullamyta e Kanon chegaram. Saga estava organizando alguns papéis em seu quarto.

"O cheiro aí ta bom hein Saga!"  
"Oi Kanon!"  
"Samylla você aqui? Você e o Saga se acertaram."  
"Graça aos céus Kanon."  
"O que você fez."  
"Nada de mais, só disse a verdade a ele."  
"Fico feliz por vocês!"  
"Eu ouvi a voz da minha irmãzinha?"  
"Sullamyta!"  
"Vocês voltaram! Que bom!" – Disse dando um abraço gostoso na irmã.  
"Kanon! Sullamyta!"  
"Oi Saga!" – Disse em coro.  
"Tem formiga na cama de vocês é?" – Saga falava rindo.  
"Agora sim! Esta com uma cara melhor meu irmão!" – Kanon aproximou-se e deu um tapinha nas costas de Saga.  
"Me sinto bem melhor agora em relação a Samylla. E bem preocupado em relação à empresa."  
"Não se preocupe com a empresa. Agora pegaremos os malditos."  
"É o que espero."  
"Mas, mudando de assunto, não tem dois sandubas desse aí sobrando não é? Esquecemos de fazer compras."  
"Claro! Sentem-se, vou fazer para vocês."  
"Oh Samylla! O sanduba do Kanon não precisa de ovo, nem de presunto, nem mussarela, nem..."  
"Espera aí Saga! Desse jeito eu vou comer só pão?"  
"É! Está precisando fazer regime, depois que casou, engordou uns 10 quilos."  
"Hei! Eu não engordei isso tudo não! Foi só uns 5."  
"Mesmo assim! Depois vai precisar correr e não vai agüentar."  
"Não se esqueça Saga, que em breve você vai casar e sua barriga vai crescer."  
"A minha não! Vai crescer a da Samylla. Quem sabe você terá gêmeos meu amor."  
"Quem sabe Saga."  
"É! Mas a sua barriga vai crescer também Saga."

Estavam se divertindo bastante com as briguinhas de Saga e Kanon. ...

A noite passou voando. Saga e Samylla mal dormiram porque estavam ocupados fazendo outra coisa. Levantaram bem cedo e deixaram tudo pronto com Kanon e Sullamyta. Depois foram ao encontro de Saori que já estava os esperando em seu jato particular. Partiram.

xxxxx

Em um outro lugar.

"Onde está o navio?"  
"Está junto dos outros."  
"Verificaram se há algum dispositivo de controle nele?"  
"Verificamos e já os retiramos."  
"O aparelho rastreador de dispositivos é muito eficiente!"  
"Ótimo, voltem aos seus postos."  
"Senhor, está tudo certo, não há mais nenhum dispositivo."  
"Torrês, você tem sido fiel. Pode ter certeza que será recompensado."  
"Obrigado senhor!"

xxxxx

Grécia.

Base petrolífera Petrol Graad.

"Kanon!"  
"Oi Debão!"  
"E o Saga mais a Samylla."  
"Eles voltaram."  
"Que bom cara! Estava preocupado com ele. Se a Samylla não tivesse me chamado, certamente aconteceria um assassinato."  
"Já pensou? Saga no Xilindró!"  
"Você não presta Kanon."  
"Mas o mais importante é que eles voltaram."  
"É mesmo. Agora temos mais um problema."  
"Os navios."  
"Espero que agora possamos pegar esses infelizes."  
"Vamos pegá-los Deba, você verá."

Todos foram atrás de Kanon para saber se Saga e Samylla já tinham se acertado e ele repetiu a historia no mínimo dez vezes.   
xxxxx

Japão

12:35hs. Mansão Kido.

"O que vocês acham de almoçarmos primeiro, depois irmos para a base?"  
"Acho uma boa idéia."  
"E você Saga?"  
"Por mim, o quê vocês decidirem."  
"Então almoçaremos."

Depois do almoço foram para a base de pesquisas.

"Que bom que chegaram logo, como vão?"  
"Vamos bem senhor Yakama, e o senhor?" – Saori intermediou-os.  
"Vou bem, tenho boas notícias."  
"Então nos diga!"  
"Instalamos varias câmeras e sensores no navio. Conseguimos descobrir onde o inimigo se esconde. Quando eles entraram em uma espécie de gruta, perdemos o contato, parece que eles acharam as câmeras e as arrancaram. Mas tenho certeza que com as informações que nós temos, facilmente chegaremos a ele."  
"Nos mostre então senhor Yakama."  
"Vamos meu jovem."  
"Aqui nos indica que o navio foi extraviado neste ponto entre a ilha de Chipre e a Turquia."  
"Então foi exatamente onde nos achamos aquela gruta e onde Samylla encontrou aqueles homens."  
"É o que tudo indica Saga."  
"Primeiramente temos que conhecer o território. Não podemos simplesmente chegar lá e acabar com tudo."  
"Você tem razão Saga. Mas o que podemos fazer?"  
"Não sei, gostaria de ter boas idéias agora."

Samylla estava em um canto pensativa quando:

"Acabo de ter uma idéia!"  
"Fale Samylla!"  
"Aqueles homens que eu vi armados."  
"O que tem eles?"  
"Então Saga, nós podemos atrair a atenção deles, desmaia-los e pegar suas roupas, logo depois ficaremos no comando e assim poderemos conhecer mais o lugar e quem sabe até conseguiremos entrar naqueles portões."  
"Sua idéia é muito boa! Acho que dessa maneira, conseguiremos entrar lá sem usarmos nossas técnicas."  
"Acho que devemos chamar mais seis de nossos amigos para ajudar-nos."  
"Quais?"  
"Será de boa serventia, Mú, Kamus, Miro, Aioros Aioria e Marin."  
"Entendi, todos irão com suas técnicas sutilmente nos ajudar."  
"Dessa forma, tenho certeza que conseguiremos encontrar os navios e recuperar a carga. Agora, devemos agir bem rápido para que possamos acha-los neste lugar ainda."  
"Saori, vamos voltar para a Grécia para sairmos hoje ainda."  
"Sr. Yakama, por favor, imprima todas estas informações."  
"Saori. Samylla e eu estaremos a esperando lá fora."  
"Tudo bem Saga. Assim que terminar, eu saio."  
"Saga, ainda está chateado comigo?"  
"Não. Eu disse que acredito em você, não disse?"  
"Disse, mas é que você está tão diferente comigo." – Samylla estava com o olhar triste.  
"Samylla, o que aconteceu me deixou bastante mal eu não posso negar. Mas prometo que estou tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Não vai ser fácil, mas se você tiver paciência, sairemos dessa." – Saga dizia sinceramente.  
"Saga, eu não queria ter magoado você, jamais poderia prever o que aconteceria." – Samylla dizia com os olhos cheios de água.

Saga aproximou-se dela e a abraçou.

"Não fique assim, já passou. Vamos esquecer tudo de ruim que aconteceu e apenas pensarmos como recuperaremos os navios e as cargas intactas certo?"  
"Está bem!"  
"Saga, Samylla, tudo pronto! Vamos voltar agora mesmo para a Grécia."  
"Vamos."

Sairão do Japão por volta das 15:00hs.

xxxxx

Hospital de Atenas.

"Nik! Como você está?"  
"Me sinto menos dolorido. Fez o que combinamos?"  
"Fiz, mas..."  
"Vamos! Diga."  
"Não deu muito certo."  
"E Por quê?"  
"Vou te contar. Cheguei lá, a sua queridinha me atendeu, falei que queria falar com o Saga, aí ele apareceu. Depois falei que queria conversar a sós com ele. A Samylla deu um show, disse que não seria ético porque eles eram noivos. Aí vem a parte do plano que deu certo: Ele disse que não eram mais noivos. Entramos para a sala dele, inventei uma história que eu era representante de um lar solidário. Ele acreditou direitinho. Então comecei a falar que ele era muito bonito e atraente e fui me aproximando dele. Nik! Ele se esquivou igual a um gato, não deixou eu chegar perto dele de jeito nenhum. Fiquei boba! É o primeiro homem que eu dou em cima e me recusa. Achei que pelo fato deles terem terminado seria mais fácil, mas não deu em nada. Fiquei tão sem graça que fui embora quase correndo."  
"Está muito recente ainda. Continue rondando por lá. Sempre que vê-lo chegue perto, chame-o para almoçar, tomar café, qualquer coisa, mas não desista até que o tenha em seus braços. Não falhe, se você conseguir, te pagarei três vezes mais do que combinamos."  
"Farei com que ele fique louco por mim Nik, isso eu garanto, só precisamos que passe uns sete dias para tudo sair mais fácil. Agora coma esses biscoitos que eu trouxe para você."  
"Ah! Obrigado!"

xxxxx

Santuário, 19:00hs.

"Finalmente chegamos."  
"Saga, vocês não poderão sair hoje mais, primeiro precisam comunicar com os outros e arrumarem suas coisas, sugiro que saiam amanhã cedo."  
"É o que eu estava pensando. Pedirei que todos reúnam na minha casa agora para falarmos com eles."  
"Vamos pedir para Mú avisar a todos."  
...   
Casa de Gêmeos.

"Todos estão presentes?"  
"Falta o Afrodite."  
"Vamos esperar mais um pouco então." – Saga dizia impaciente.  
"Ô Saga, aí não tem uns biscoitinhos para a gente comer enquanto a biba não chega?"  
"Tem sim Miro. Vou fazer um cafezinho e trago os biscoitos."  
"Eu te ajudo Saga." – Samylla levantou e agarrou-se no braço de Saga. "Eles formam um casal tão bonitinho!" – Shina dizia com um belo sorriso.  
"Formam mesmo!" – Marin concordava com Shina.  
"Quem diria que tudo parecia acabado." – Aldebaran comentava.  
"Que bom que tudo acabou bem! Fico feliz por eles." – Saori.  
"Todos nós também!" – Miro.  
"Estou atrasado?" – Afrodite chegou abrindo a porta.  
"Nãaaaaaao! Só uns vinte minutos"  
"Ah gente! Perdoe-me, mas eu tive que fazer umas comprinhas e encontrei com um amigo sabem?" – Dite dizia corado e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
"Ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" – Todos zoaram ele.  
"O que está acontecendo aqui"  
"Até que enfim Saga! Estávamos aqui discutindo quem iria na cozinha espionar vocês dois"  
"Comam a vontade"  
"Valeu aí Saga"  
"Valeu aí nada escorpião! A próxima reunião será em sua casa."  
"Porque na minha?"  
"Porque estamos loucos pra dar despesas pra você."

Todos riram do Miro reclamando de boca cheia.   
"Muito bem! Como todos já estão com a pança cheia, vou logo dizer por que reunir todos aqui. Todos já estão cientes do que aconteceu?"  
"Sim." – Disse todos.  
"Pois é, amanhã Kanon, Sullamyta, Samylla e eu sairemos para descobrir quem são os responsáveis por tudo isso. Vimos por bem que seis de vocês irão com a gente"  
"E quais seriam Saga?"  
"Bem Shion, pensamos em Mú, Aioros, Miro, Kamus, Aioria e Marin. Na verdade seria bom se todos vocês pudessem ir, mas, tem a empresa que não pode ficar sozinha, então pensei nos quatro"  
"Sua idéia é muito boa Saga"  
"Não, a idéia não foi minha, foi da Samylla"  
"Então corrigindo, sua idéia foi muito boa Samylla"  
"Obrigada Shion"  
"Voltando, vou explicar porque escolhemos os seis. Mú, você tem um poder incrível de tele-cinese, isso nos ajudará a distrair os seguranças e posteriormente nos tele-transportar quando necessário. Aioros, sua pontaria e habilidade com armas serão de muito proveito. Miro, precisaremos da sua agilidade para a recuperação das cargas. Kamus, você manipulará a água para que possamos agir com mais rapidez. Aioria, você Kanon e eu contra-atacaremos e finalmente Samylla, Sullamyta e Marin ficarão por conta da segurança e da comunicação conosco via cosmo. O que vocês acham? Quero saber a opinião de vocês"  
"Saga, vocês tem certeza de que são eles mesmos os inimigos?"  
"Certeza nós teremos quando chegarmos e entrarmos lá Fabrizzio, mas tudo indica que são eles mesmos."  
"E se o inimigo for como a gente, digo, e se ele possuir poderes sobrenaturais?"  
"Aí será mais fácil Shaka, pois poderemos brigar mano a mano"  
"Acho que todos nós devemos ficar preparados caso alguma coisa der errado."  
"Com certeza Donko, todos vocês devem ficar preparados, as amazonas ficarão por conta de segurar-nos que tudo vai bem, caso contrário, elas deverão entrar em contato com vocês para que vir nos ajudar."  
"Agora está tudo mais esclarecido Saga."  
"Shion, por favor, preparem os cavaleiros de bronze também. Quero que eles fiquem de sobreaviso caso precisarmos de ajuda."  
"Farei isso Saga."  
"Mas alguma pergunta?"

"Vocês levarão as armaduras?"  
"Levaremos Shura."  
"Athena, você irá também?"  
"Sim Afrodite, quero estar por perto caso aconteça alguma coisa."  
"Mas seria seguro Athena?"  
"Não se preocupe Aldebaran, tudo correrá bem."  
"Essa foi decisão da própria Athena amigos, não podemos ir contra a sua vontade."  
"Mas Saga e se acontecer alguma coisa com ela?"  
"Aldebaran! Não vai acontecer nada comigo! Não se preocupe."  
"Se você diz."  
"Em breve, todos os desejos do meu avô e nossos também serão realizados, mas isso depende do nosso sucesso, por isso, não devemos falhar."  
"Athena, nós não falharemos. Isso eu garanto." – Saga dizia com firmeza.  
"Eu confio em todos vocês, sempre me protegeram e fizeram com que a paz e o amor na terra permanecessem."  
"Estamos agradecidos pela confiança Athena."  
"Vocês são os meus cavaleiros da esperança."   
Ficaram mais um tempo na casa de Gêmeos, depois foram embora dormir. Em seu quarto, Saga e Samylla conversavam:

"Samylla, o que você está achando dessa história de roubo de navios?"  
"Bom Saga, minha opinião é a seguinte: Eles formam uma organização, isso com certeza, você não viu, mas os homens que estavam lá estavam armados até o pescoço e o portão era enorme e bem seguro, não creio que seja uma gangue qualquer."  
"É! Você tem razão, se fosse o contrário não teria necessidade de tanta proteção."  
"Acho também que não devemos nos preocupar com isso agora sem antes chegarmos e entrarmos lá."  
"Precisamos primeiro de mais pistas sobre eles e assim poderemos agir com mais sabedoria. Aonde você vai?"  
"Espera um minutinho Saga, vou ao banheiro."

Samylla estava disposta a tirar Saga do sério. Foi ao banheiro e se produziu. Preferiu a cor preta para dar mais ousadia. Colocou um espartilho de rendas com uma cinta liga e uma meia 7/8, calçou uma sandália de salto. Juntos seus cabelos e fez um coque colocando apenas um palito para ficar mais fácil solta-los. Passou uma maquiagem bem fraquinha e um perfume floral delicioso. Foi ao encontro do seu amado.   
Saga estava lendo um livro sobre psicologia quando certa mulher desviou sua atenção.

"Sa...Samylla!"  
"Saga!" – Disse quase num sussurro.  
"Por Athena você é linda!"

Samylla aproximou-se dele, retirou o livro de suas mãos colocando-o em cima do criado. Depois fez com que Saga se levantasse. Começou desabotoando a camisa de seu pijama e o beijando com desejo. Seu coração novamente disparou, era capaz de qualquer loucura para mostrar a Saga que o amava e não o deixaria por nada nesse mundo. Saga sentia o mesmo que ela. Seu coração nunca havia disparado por mulher alguma. Tudo nela o encantava, seu corpo, seu rosto, sua simpatia e principalmente seu modo de amar, era inocente e ao mesmo tempo ousada. Deixava-o louco e não precisava de muito esforço, apenas era ela mesma.  
Amaram-se boa parte da noite e dormiram muito bem.

No outro dia, todos já estavam de pé cedo, arrumaram suas coisas e foram ao encontro dos outros. Depois de todos reunidos, seguiram para a base. Um Iate maior e mais equipado já os esperava. Partiram por volta das 6:30hs.

xxxxx

Continua.


	9. Ciúme ou doença?

**Capítulo IX – Ciúme ou doença?**

Navegaram sob comando de Saga e Kanon. A manhã foi bem tranqüila, todos conversavam sobre vários assuntos. Miro e Aioros conversavam sobre mulheres, Kamus e Mú sobre como fariam para resgatar o petróleo, Aioria conversava com os gêmeos sobre transporte aquático e as meninas faziam o almoço. Logo o cheirinho gostoso da comida que elas preparavam fizessem com que ancorassem para almoçarem.

"Meninos o almoço está pronto." – Dizia Saori desamarrando um avental.

"Saori! Não sabia que você cozinhava!"

"Comecei a aprender agora Aioros."

"O que vocês fizeram para o almoço?" – Kanon falava cheirando o vaporzinho que saia de uma das panelas.

"Moqueca de Peixe! Sei que você e seu irmão adoram e vocês." – Samylla falava olhando para os outros.

"Eu gosto muito!" – Mú falava de olhos fechados.

"O Aioria e o Aioros também gostam." – Marin dizia abraçando o marido.

"Eu também gosto." – Agora era a vez de Kamus pronunciar.

"E você Miro?"

"Bem Samylla, eu não gosto muito."

"Ah! Não se preocupe Mú já tinha dito que você não gosta de peixe, então eu preparei estrogonofe de frango pra você."

"Estrogonofe? Eu adoro estrogonofe! Vocês são demais!" – Os olhinhos de Miro faltavam pular em cima da panela. Passou a mão em um prato e foi se servir. Parecia mais uma criança avançando na sobremesa.

"Vai devagar aí escorpião guloso! Não é só pra você." – Saga fuzilava Miro.

"Eu hein! Não vou comer tudo sozinho não Dom Juan!"

"Para vocês dois! Tem estrogonofe pra todo mundo." – Samylla entrou no meio dos dois.

"Espera aí Samylla, você disse que preparou só pra ele?"

"Não Saga! Estávamos todas cozinhando, a Marin e a Sullamyta preparavam o peixe e Saori e eu fizemos o estrogonofe."

"Viu Saga! A sua amazona fez estrogonofe só pra mim!" – Miro fazia festinha. Estava disposto a tirar uma com a cara de Saga.

"Oh Miro, você quer virar escorpião assado ou ir para uma outra dimensão?" – Saga estava com os olhos mais estreitos que nunca.

"Calminha aí Saga, eu só estou brincando."

"É bom parar com a brincadeira."

"Podemos almoçar sossegados?"

"Fique a vontade Marin, desculpe o transtorno."

"Relaxa Saga, estamos aqui também para nos divertir, em breve vamos enfrentar sabe lá que perigo. Precisamos estar bem relaxados para termos boas idéias."

"Você tem razão Marin. Minha cabeça anda a mil."

"Deve ser os chif..." – Miro não pode continuar porque foi calado com um soco de Kanon na cabeça.

"Cala boca seu aracnídeo de merda!"

"Aí Kanon seu...O quê? Aracnídeo de merda?"

"É! E chega de conversa fiada!"

Enfim conseguiram terminar o almoço sem que houvesse um assassinato ou homicídio doloso.

Para sobremesa, Samylla fez mouse de maracujá para acalmar os nervos dos seus amigos.

Descansaram e voltaram ao mar. A tarde passou rápida, e a noite logo chegou. Ancoraram na ilha de Creta.

"Por hoje está bom, amanhã chegaremos à ilha de Rodes."

"Estou cansado vou ver como Marin está."

"Vai lá Aioria."

"Saga vou dormir, você não vai?"

"Vou logo Kanon."

O iate era enorme. Saori mandou que o arrumasse da seguinte maneira: 6 suítes, sendo 4 com cama de casal e 2 com duas camas de solteiro em cada. Foi dividido: Os casais em cada suíte de casal e na suíte de solteiro ficaram Mú e Aioros em uma e Miro e Kamus na outra. Saori ocupou a outra suíte de casal.

Quase todos já estavam em seus quartos, menos Saga.

Samylla sentiu a falta dele e então foi procurá-lo. Achou-o debruçado no para-peito da polpa do iate tomando vinho.

"Saga!"

"Oi Samylla."

"O que foi?"

"Não foi nada. Você também perdeu o sono?"

"Fiquei preocupada com você!"

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"Saga me diz o que foi?"

"Estou pensando em como vamos atacar aquele lugar."

"Não adianta pensar nisso agora, primeiro temos que chegar lá e investigar primeiro."

"Você tem razão."

"Seus olhos me dizem que você está preocupado com outra coisa."

"Porque você sempre me percebe quando eu não estou bem?"

"Porque somos únicos Saga, quando você está triste eu também fico."

"Isso é muito bonito Samylla. O problema é comigo. Não sei por que, mas às vezes fico tão possessivo. Sendo sincero, não gostei como você brincou com Miro hoje na hora do almoço."

"Mas Saga! Estávamos todos brincando! E eu não falei nada de mais."

"Você disse que havia preparado o estrogonofe pra ele, Samylla." – Saga dizia olhando seriamente nos olhos de Samylla. Tal olhar fez com que ela desse um pequeno passo pra trás.

"Saga me desculpe, não sabia que isso te deixaria mal."

"Fiquei mal sim"

"Porque você é tão inseguro Saga?"

"Eu? Inseguro?"

"Isso mesmo, tudo pra você é motivo de desconfiar."

"Talvez eu seja isso mesmo, mas você também é culpada Samylla."

"Você ainda não esqueceu. Não foi?"

"Acho que não vou esquecer nunca."

"Você precisa por uma pedra em cima disso."

"Responda-me uma coisa Samylla, se fosse com você, o que pensaria e o que sentiria?"

"Bem Saga, eu pensaria e sentiria o mesmo que você, mas vendo que você fosse vítima de uma pessoa que quisesse arruinar nosso noivado, eu esqueceria o ocorrido."

"As coisas não são fáceis assim."

"Saga, olha, não fique pensando bobagens. Vamos dormir que é melhor. Você me conhece, sabe que te amo! O que aconteceu não foi de verdade. Esqueça isso!"

"É melhor irmos dormir mesmo."

xxxxx

Hospital de Atenas.

"Nikolas, como se sente?"

"Me sinto bem doutor."

"Ótimo, amanhã terá alta."

"Amanhã? Já era tempo."

"Tenho algumas recomendações: Você não poderá tomar nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica por no mínimo três meses, não poderá comer nada picante e não poderá fumar, entendeu?"

"Mas porque doutor?"

"Por que seu estômago foi praticamente reconstituído, comendo ou bebendo esses alimentos, farão com que seu estômago fique prejudicado."

"Entendi."

"Agora, quanto ao seu nariz e sua boca, irei encaminhá-lo ao bom dentista e um bom cirurgião plástico."

"O senhor acha que vai ter jeito para meu nariz?"

"Claro! Após a cirurgia, ele voltará ao mais normal possível."

"Aquele maldito vai pagar cada centavo."

"O que você disse meu jovem?"

"Não é nada. Estou falando sozinho."

"Espero que não cause mais confusão senhor Nikolas. Boa Noite."

"Boa noite doutor."

// Você verá Saga. Samylla ainda será minha. Você não perde por esperar.

xxxxx

Era de madrugada quando Saga já estava preparando para saírem da ilha de Creta. Mais uma noite dormira pouco. Acordou por volta das 4:00hs e foi assumir seu posto de Almirante. Kanon acordou com o balanço do iate e foi ver o quê que era.

"Saga? O que está fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas?"

"Estou seguindo viagem, perdi o sono outra vez."

"O quê que está acontecendo Saga?"

"Nada. Só estou sem sono. Acho que deve ser a ansiedade."

"Vou fazer um café pra gente então."

"Não precisa ficar aqui comigo Kanon. Volte para seu quarto e durma mais um pouco."

"Tô sem so...ono também." – Kanon dizia bocejando.

"É, estou vendo." – Saga ria da cara do irmão.

"Mesmo assim, vou ficar aqui com você. Agora vou fazer o café."

"É melhor eu ir fazer o café Kanon."

"Meu café é tão ruim assim?"

"Ruim? Não. Péssimo!"

"O quê?"

"Toma Kanon." – Saga entregava uma xícara de café para o irmão.

"Saga, estava aqui pensando: E se o inimigo for algum deus enlouquecido."

"Isso veremos quando chegarmos lá. Mas de qualquer forma, devemos primeiro, verificar o lugar e quem são essas pessoas para não nos expormos à toa."

"E quanto às cargas, será que nós vamos recuperá-las?"

"É a principal razão para estarmos aqui. Aquelas cargas são valiosíssimas e elas serão as responsáveis para que cumpramos nosso projeto. Não podemos falhar Kanon."

"Não falharemos. Mas mudando de assunto, como vai com a minha cunhada?"

"Estamos bem."

"Ontem, vocês discutiram?"

"Não discutimos, só disse a ela que não gostei como ela brincou com o Miro."

"Não liga pro Miro Saga, ele faz isso só pra provocar. É assim com todos."

"O Kamus que o diga. Amola o pobre coitado o tempo inteiro."

"É mesmo."

Ambos riram lembrando-se do Miro enchendo o saco do Kamus.

xxxxx

O dia amanheceu, tomaram café da manha e depois foram pra piscina.

Estavam se divertindo bastante. Saga ainda estava no comando do iate, mas estava um pouco incomodado. Não sabia se era a voz de Miro fazendo brincadeiras ou a voz de Samylla rindo. Chamou por Kanon e pediu para ele ocupar seu lugar por uns instantes.

Kamus e Mú estavam no guarda-sol. Aioros conversava com Aioria, as amazonas estavam se bronzeando e Miro dentro da piscina jogava água nelas.

"Pára Miro!" – Samylla dizia rindo das gracinhas de Miro.

"Vocês precisam se molhar para se bronzearem." – Miro falava com graça.

"Já nos molhamos Miro, agora pára."

"Se você dissesse com mais convicção Samylla, talvez ele parasse."

"Saga!"

"Mas, como parece estar gostando, fica difícil, não é mesmo?"

"Am?"

"Saga, estamos todos só brincando! – Miro explicava-se."

"Miro, estão todos bem grandinhos para isso, não acha?"

"Qual é Saga? Estamos aqui numa boa."

"Chega de conversa mole Miro."

"Samylla, venha me fazer companhia na cabine. Agora!" – Saga falava num tom autoritário.

"O quê Saga? Não pode falar dessa maneira comigo."

"Ah não? Acha que vou permitir que me faça de bobo outra vez? Estarei te esperando! Acho que não vai querer me deixar esperando. Não é mesmo?". – Saga disse e se retirou.

Samylla levantou muito sem graça e foi se trocar.

"Qual é Samylla, não pode deixar que ele lhe trate dessa maneira." – Miro estava injuriado.

"Se eu fosse você Miro, ficava longe dela e da mira de Saga, porque se ele te acertar em cheio você já era." – Kamus falava sério.

"Qual é a sua também Kamus? O cara ta maior purgante. Acha que todo mundo vai tirar a Samylla dele. Ele tem que deixar esse ciúme de lado e aprender a ser social."

"Miro, você conhece Saga. Ele sempre foi assim e não vai mudar nunca."

"Se ele continuar assim, a Samylla não vai agüentar."

"Se ela vai agüentar ou não isso é problema deles e não seu."

"Quer saber de uma coisa, vão se ferrar." – Miro ficou quieto em um canto.

Os outros que assistiram à cena de camarote, apenas se olharam e não falaram nada.

Saga estava praticamente bufando de raiva, andava de um lado para o outro, aquele ato estava incomodando Kanon que não entendia nada.

"Saga! Pára com isso, está me irritando. Porque você está assim?"

Nessa hora Samylla chega.

"Kanon me deixa a sós com essa moça."

"Am?"

"Vai logo Kanon!" – Saga estava muito nervoso.

Kanon saiu depressa e logo foi perguntar a sua esposa o que havia acontecido.

Saga para não piorar seu comportamento, sentou-se e passou as mãos em seus cabelos, como se aquele gesto o acalmasse.

"Samylla me responda isso, eu preciso que me esclareça uma coisa, eu tenho cara de palhaço?"

"Saga!" – Samylla se assustou com a pergunta.

"Você ainda não me respondeu."

"Claro que não! Diz isso por quê?"

"Por quê? Você acha que eu sou idiota?" – Saga se levantou irritado e foi em direção dela.

"Não estou te entendendo Saga!" – Samylla já estava ficando nervosa.

"Não está entendendo? Então você vai entender." - Saga segurou em seus braços com firmeza.

"Ai Saga! Você está me machucando."

"Não é só porque eu coloquei uma pedra em cima do que aconteceu que você vai continuar a me fazer de palhaço, ficou bem claro?" – Saga já não conseguia segurar sua raiva.

"Me solta! Está me machucando." – Samylla começou a chorar.

Saga percebeu que tinha se excedido e a soltou com ignorância fazendo-a cair no chão e causando um grande barulho.

Saori, Kanon e Sullamyta levantaram-se e foram ver o que tinha acontecido. Os outros foram seguindo-os.

"Saga! Samylla! O que foi isso?" – Saori estava com os olhos estatelados.

Samylla ainda permanecia chorando no chão. Saori foi ajudá-la.

"Não é da conta de vocês, saiam daqui." – Saga estava alterado e com o olhar bastante estreito. Até Kanon sentiu medo naquele momento.

"Como não é problema nosso! Ela é minha irmã! Você bateu nela Saga?" – Sullamyta estava desequilibrada e partiu para cima de Saga com tudo, mas este segurou suas mãos.

"Kanon, leve sua mulher. E eu não bati em sua irmã Sullamyta."

"Saga! Acalme-se." – Kanon falava tentando acalma-lo.

"Eu estou calmo droga! Vão ficar todos aí parados me olhando?"

"Já chega Saga!" – Saori dizia com firmeza.

Samylla reagiu e foi em direção à Saga.

"Está tudo bem gente! Athena está tudo bem! Estamos só discutindo, acontece que eu tropecei e caí, foi só isso."

"Por que seu braço está roxo?"

"Eu o bati na poltrona Sullamyta, agora me deixe a sós com Saga."

"Saga, se você fizer alguma coisa com ela você me paga!"

"Vamos logo." – Saori puxava Kanon e Sullamyta.

"Saga, pra mim já chega entendeu? Olha o que você fez com o meu braço! Se noivos você me trata como se eu fosse um objeto me colocando aonde quer, imagina quando casarmos, irá me fazer de escrava. Isso eu não quero pra mim."

"O que está querendo dizer?"

"Quero dizer que não faz sentido nós ficarmos juntos depois disso."

"Samylla você...você está..."

"Isso mesmo Saga. Se você não confia em mim, não há sentido de ficarmos juntos mais." – Samylla retirou a aliança de seu dedo e a colocou nas mãos dele.

Saga estava sem reação, não esperava aquilo de Samylla nem em sonhos.

"Foi maravilhoso ter sido sua Saga!" – Samylla não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas que desciam apavoradas.

"Não acredito que está terminando comigo." – Os olhos de Saga estavam rasos de água.

"Não podemos nos unir para fazermos um ao outro sofrer, não tem sentido!"

Saga virou-se de costas, sentiu vergonha dela vê-lo chorar.

Samylla o deixou e saiu da cabine. Sullamyta estava inquieta lá fora e quando viu a irmã correu ao seu encontro.

"Samylla o que aconteceu?" – Sullamyta estava espantada.

"Nós...nós ter...mi...minamos." – Samylla estava soluçando tanto que mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito.

"Venha, vamos lá pro quarto."

Sullamyta a levou para o quarto para conversarem melhor. Aioros foi atrás de Saga na cabine.

"Saga! O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Aioros, a Samylla... a Samylla terminou o noivado comigo."

"Mas por quê?"

"Por que... porque eu me excedi e a machuquei."

"Como?"

"Foi o maldito ciúme! Não sei o que eu faço."

"Espera aí."

Aioros foi até Kanon e pediu para ele ir ficar no lugar de Saga.

"Saga, seu idiota! O que fez com a Samylla?" – Kanon estava com raiva da situação e foi pro lado de Saga.

"Pega leve Kanon!" – Aioros entrou no meio dos dois.

"O que vai fazer Kanon? Tentar me bater como sua mulher tentou?"

"Me da vontade de partir sua cara pra você deixar de ser ignorante Saga."

"Chega! Venha Saga." – Aioros o tirou de lá antes que ele e Kanon rolassem na porrada.

O clima estava bastante tenso. Perto da piscina estavam todos boquiabertos. Mú resolveu seguir Aioros. Miro resolveu abrir a boca.

"Tudo isso não aconteceu por minha causa. Não foi Saga?"

Saga apenas o fuzilou com olhos estreitos, mas não disse nada.

"Não estou entendendo nada Kamus!"

"É melhor você ficar na sua escorpião."

"Eu hein! Que povo mais esquisito."

Em seu quarto, Samylla desabafava com a irmã.

"O Saga não pode continuar assim! Ele não confia em mim. Não posso mais nem me divertir com meus amigos."

"Samylla, acalme-se. Saga gosta muito de você. Ele é assim meio ignorante, mas isso vai passar é questão de tempo."

"Meio ignorante? Ignorante e meio! Eu não quero esperar passar tempo nenhum. Ou ele muda esse jeitinho dele ou então vai ficar solteiro a vida toda."

"O pior é que você tem razão."

"Sabe o que ele disse?"

"O quê?"

"Falou com aquele ar autoritário dele: Não é só porque eu coloquei uma pedra em cima do que aconteceu que você vai continuar a me fazer de palhaço, ficou bem claro? Você pode?"

"Ele disse assim?" – Sullamyta achou engraçado e começou a rir.

"Você está rindo? A coisa foi feia."

"O que você está pensando em fazer Samylla?"

"Vou deixar do jeito que está, se ele quiser, ele que tome a iniciativa de mudar e me procure."

"Você dois não tem jeito mesmo hein."

No quarto de Aioros e Mú, ambos conversavam com Saga.

"Saga o que aconteceu?"

"Ah Mú! A Samylla não tem jeito, ela é muito diferente de mim."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Ela mistura de mais as coisas. Das duas uma: Ou ela faz de propósito por que gosta mesmo ou ela é inocente demais."

"E o que você acha?"

"Às vezes acho que ela gosta de se sentir poderosa e às vezes acho que ela é muito inocente."

"Você diz pelo fato dela ter brincado com o Miro?"

"Claro Aioros! Você sabe como o Miro é."

"O Miro é brincalhão Saga, ele não fez de propósito."

"Pode até ser."

"É sim Saga."

"O fato de sermos diferentes está na idade, a expectativa dela é diferente da minha, por isso ela e o Nik se davam bem, eram da mesma idade, tinham a mesma cabeça."

"Quantos anos vocês tem de diferença?"

"Bem, eu estou com 30 e ela com 20. Então a diferença é de 10 anos Mú."

"Dez anos não é muita coisa Saga."

"É sim, principalmente para mim que não tive um passado agradável, às vezes me sinto com o dobro da minha idade."

"Que bobagem Saga, você nem tem mais os cabelos cinza."

Todos riram do que Aioros tinha falado.

"Nem me lembre daqueles cabelos Oros!"

Riram novamente.

"Mas voltando no que eu estava falando, ela espera que eu seja mais brincalhão, mais social, não sei, ela deve me achar um porre."

"Pára com isso Saga, o problema é que você tem muito ciúme dela."

"Eu sei, mas não consigo me controlar! Ela me tira do sério."

"Você tem que aceita-la do jeito que ela é Saga. Não quer dizer que só porque ela é social e comunicativa que vai te trair não. Muito pelo contrário, ela te ama e todos sabem disso."

"E se você não confiar nela Saga, vocês nunca ficarão juntos."

"Eu sei Mú, mas e quanto a mim? Ela também tem que me aceitar."

"Mas aí Saga, é vocês dois que terão que combinar."

"Depois que a poeira abaixar, vou conversar com ela."

"Converse e coloque seus sentimentos para fora Saga."

"Vou fazer isso. Agora vamos sair desse quarto que eu estou ficando abafado."

Lá fora Miro andava de um lado para o outro, quando viu Saga foi falar com ele. Pegou-o pelo braço e foi logo dizendo:

"Vem cá Saga, quero falar com você."

"Fale Miro."

"Não quero que fique com raiva porque eu estava conversando com a sua noiva."

"Não Miro. Eu não estou com raiva de você. O meu problema com a Samylla é outro."

"Ah bom! Eu não quero criar problemas nenhum com vocês dois."

"Está tudo bem Miro."

"Vocês vão se acertar."

"Vamos sim. Agora preciso ir até Kanon."

"Ta legal!"

Kanon estava impaciente, quando Saga chegou suspirou aliviado.

"Saga!"

"Kanon, pode deixar que agora eu assumo."

"Você está melhor?"

"Estou! Mais tarde vou conversar com Samylla."

"É, porque vocês não podem ficar assim. Vou ver como elas estão."

Saori e Marin prepararam o almoço. Saga almoçou na cabine mesmo. A tarde passou rápida graças às companhias de Aioros e Aioria. Navegaram bastante até chegarem à ilha de Rodes. Ancoraram.

Saga chegou a seu quarto, Samylla já estava deitada e preparou uma caminha para ele no chão.

"O que isso significa?"

"É muito simples Saga! Como não temos outro quarto, você vai dormir no chão. Ficou bem claro?" – Samylla dizia com ironia fresando bem as últimas três palavras.

"Tudo bem! Posso tomar um banho aqui ou vou ter que pular no mar?"

"Pode ficar a vontade senhor Saga."

"Porque está me chamando de senhor, me acha velho é isso?" – Saga alterou-se.

"Abaixa a voz Saga. Respondendo à sua pergunta: Às vezes te acho velho sim."

"Então isso explica tudo Samylla. Você teve relacionar-se com pessoas mais novas."

"Você já teve o que queria e agora está querendo pular fora Saga de Gêmeos?"

"Que bobagens são essas Samylla?"

"Não são bobagens! Você não pode me tratar como se eu fosse um objeto. Se realmente gosta de mim, deveria confiar."

"Samylla, eu não confio em ninguém!"

"Estão este será seu destino Saga, ficará sozinho!"

"Fiquei sozinho por treze anos e morto por quase um! Isso não será difícil."

"Você esta sendo ridículo Saga."

"Sem palavras ofensivas Samylla!"

"Saga, quando vai deixar de ser ignorante e orgulhoso."

"Se fiquei assim, foi por sua culpa. Porque tem que abrir esse sorriso para todos?"

"Eu sou assim Saga! Você não consegue entender? Sou assim com todo mundo! Homens, mulheres, crianças, idosos."

"Somos muito diferentes Samylla! Temos uma diferença de 10 anos de idade."

"Isso é bobagem Saga, a minha irmã e Kanon têm diferença de 8 anos."

"Mas Kanon e eu somos bem diferentes."

"Isso não importa, você não pode culpar a nossa diferença de idade. A questão é que você não confia em mim. Por isso é melhor terminarmos."

"Talvez seja melhor mesmo não é? Assim você fica livre para voltar com o Nik."

"Que voltar com Nik Saga! Está louco?" – Samylla disse irritada levantando-se.

Estava vestida com uma camisola de seda preta rendada nos seios.

Saga a olhou de cima para baixo.

"O que está olhando aqui? Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva que hoje você não rapa nada."

"Samylla...Você não me provoca..."

"Eu não estou te provocando!"

Saga aproximou-se dela. Como aquela mulher o fascinava, só o seu jeito o encantava. Não podiam ficar perto um do outro que seus desejos se afloravam.

"Não chegue perto de mim Saga!" – Disse séria e firme.

"O quê?" – Saga não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

"Não quero que fique perto de mim."

"Está falando sério?"

"Nunca falei tão sério! Agora porque não vai tomar seu banho?"

Saga saiu bufando para o banheiro, Samylla riu baixinho da reação dele. Demorou por volta de 45 minutos tomando banho. Quando saiu, Samylla não se segurou:

"Achei que tivesse descido pelo ralo Saga" – Novamente riu da cara do geminiano. Aquela briguinha até que estava sendo divertida.

Saga olhou pra ela e não disse nada.

"Coloquei dois cobertores para sua cama não ficar muito dura."

"Mas quem disse que eu vou dormi no chão?"

"E vai dormir aonde?"

"Ora aonde? Claro que é aí com você."

"Aqui?"

"Isso mesmo."

Saga desenrolou-se da toalha, Samylla sentiu vontade de agarra-lo ali mesmo, colocou apenas uma cueca, e passou o bendito perfume Mediterranean Sea. Ela quase não acreditara que ele foi capaz disso. Aproximou-se da cama e a encarou profundamente. A reação dela foi corar e se virar pro outro canto, seu coração quase saltou para fora do peito. Ele sorriu com o efeito e deitou-se.

"Vai ficar de costas pra mim?"

"Vou Saga."

"Isso é feio sabia?"

"Sabia!"

Saga começou a passar as mãos em suas costas e dar leves beijinhos em sua nuca fazendo-a arrepiar. Mas seu braço começou a doer por causa da ignorância dele e a fez sentir um pouco de raiva novamente.

"Pára Saga. Fique longe de mim."

"Samylla!"

"Se você não vai dormir lá no chão, então eu vou!"

"O quê, você não vai fazer..."

"Chega de você não vai fazer isso, não vai fazer aquilo. Já chega! Não manda em mim!"

"Samylla! Fique aqui. Eu durmo no chão."

Saga levantou-se e foi para o chão. Samylla sentiu um pouco de tristeza ao vê-lo daquela maneira, mas precisava ser firme senão não ia concertá-lo nunca.

Ficou deitado algum tempo, depois se levantou, colocou uma bermuda e saiu. Chegou na cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de Rum que havia trazido e a bebeu quase toda.

Samylla acordou preocupada e foi atrás dele.

"Saga! O que está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Essssstou currrrrrtindo a noite querida." – Dizia muito sorridente, estava bêbado.

"Saga, você está bêbado?"

"Eeeeeeu? Bêeeeeeebado?Nãaaaaaaoooooo! Eu nunca fico bêeeeeeeebado."

"É estou vendo! Vamos lá pra dentro."

"Nãaaaaao! Eu agora vou pilotar o navio. Em breve seremos atacaaaaaados por piratas muito malvaaadooooss!!!"

"Am?"

"E depoooois que eu fizer issssssssso, eu vou pegaar o Miro e vou bateer nele pra ele apreeeender a não mexer mais com você."

"Cala a boca Saga! Agora vem comigo."

Samylla saiu puxando Saga pelo braço e o levou para tomar um banho de água fria.

"Que vergonha um cavaleiro de Athena bêbado!" – Samylla esfregava a cabeça de Saga com raiva, pois até a mesma estava com cheiro de Rum.

"Ai amor! Ta duennnnno!"

"É pra doer mesmo. Vê se pode? Me tirar da cama há esta hora pra te achar bêbado e falando asneiras."

"Eu nunnnca falo asneeeiras!"

"Ah não! Disse que até seríamos atacados por piratas malvados."

"Eu disse issssso?"

"Disse sim!"

Um tempo depois debaixo da água fria, Saga pode sentir que estava melhorando.

"Samylla?"

"O que é?"

"Você me ama?"

"Não!"

Samylla pode sentir as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos, mas conteve-as.

"Não?" – Saga estava com olhinhos de cãozinho abandonado.

"Claro que eu te amo! Se eu não te amasse não estaria cuidando de você agora."

"Perdoe-me? Eu não queria machucá-la."

"Saga! Está tudo bem!"

"Eu sei que não está. Você terminou comigo." – Não resistiu e algumas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto.

"Eu disse da boca pra fora. Sabe que eu não fico sem você!"

"Eu quero que saiba que eu confio em você sim, o problema é que eu sou um cara ciumento."

"Eu também sou ciumenta Saga. Apenas não devemos deixar que ele se transforme em doença. Pois se não o controlarmos ele nos controlarão."

"Você tem razão. Vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor."

"Você é uma excelente pessoa Saga! Unicamente precisa do alto controle. Eu quero dizer ter ciúme somente se for necessário."

"Vou tentar, eu prometo!"

"Ótimo, agora vamos sair dessa água gelada senão você vai acabar se resfriando."

Saíram do banho, Saga se sentia mais aliviado por terem feito as pazes, porém sua cabeça doía muito por causa da bebida forte. A única coisa que conseguiu ver foi sua cama, precisa urgente de uma boa noite de sono. Deitou e apagou.

Continua...


End file.
